Bailey's Best Friend
by RawrILoveYooh
Summary: One of the students drops out, and Bailey gets a surprise from her best friend back in Kettlecorn. A certain someone falls for her. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Abby

**Hey there!! Well I have really been wanting to put this story up. I really hope you like it. The chapter was supposed to be longer, but I couldn't wait! So please enjoy, and don't forget to review!!:) It would make me the happiest person in the world. No flames, though!  
**

**I DO NOT own the Suite Life On Deck, but I do own OC. **

**Bailey's POV**

It was time for Geography class, so we all took our seats as we walked in.

I looked around to see Cody taking out his homework, Zack playing with his pencil in a childish way just as he always did, and London just staring into space. Typical London. Can't be helped.

I didn't see Jasmine Sierra, though. She never missed class, unless it was a situation of life and death that she had to deal with.

I decided to ask Miss Tutweiller about it.

"Miss Tutweiller, what happened to Jasmine?" Miss Tutweiller looked up from her roll sheet, answering, "Oh, she was pulled out of Seven Seas High, so now, we have a new student boarding the ship! Let's see…" Miss Tutweiller scanned her roll sheet… "Oh, here it is! Her name is Abby Garcia."

What the….? My best friend is boarding the S.S Tipton! A huge smile spread across my face.

Zack popped up his head after the word "her".

That's Zack for you. Knowing him, he would try to go after her. Zack, the one with flirty eyes and cheesy pick-up lines, whose favorite subject is pranks and girls.

Knowing Abby, she wouldn't go for someone like him.

Miss Tutweiller put down her roll sheet, then turned everyone's attention towards her, " Ok, everybody, it's time to get class started."

I skipped happily out of the room, while the others had puzzled looks on their faces.

Cody instinctively asked, "Bailey, what are you so happy about?"

I spun around to answer, but Zack cut in, "Yeah, I'm the one who's supposed to be skipping, I mean HELLO! The new student is a GIRL!"

Cody smirked with "no duh" eyes, and replied, "Zack, you're the only one who would be happy that it's a girl."

I smiled and finally explained, "I'm really happy because Abby is my best friend, and she's the new student that's attending Seven Seas High now!"

Zack's grin disappeared and frowned. "Aw man, is she another 'rootin' tootin' cowgirl?"

I smirked unamused. "No, she came to Kettlecorn in 5th grade, and to this day, she doesn't know much about Kettlecorn, she is _nothing_ like me."

Zack's hope appeared across his face again, he wiped his hand across his forehead, relieved.

"Whew, that's a relief."

I scowled irritated, and warned him, "Zack, you are not chasing after Abby. You won't be able to win her over."

He smiled deviously, and repied, "Oh, we'll see about that."

I woke up around 7:30, ecstatic for the arrival of Abby, starting to pick out clothes to wear.

I changed into jeans, flats, and a long sleeve shirt with "peace" on it, finally letting my hair down with a bump on top, still showing my bangs.

I skipped to the door, opened it, and found a widely smiling Zack, looking like he's on a date.

"Let's go meet your best friend."

I heard my cell phone ring, and surprisingly, it was Abby.

Her text said, "Go to the smoothie bar at 8:15."

We arrived two minutes before the due time, seeing all our friends waiting there.

I guess the word got out.

"That's weird, she should be here by now," I wondered.

We all looked around for a girl with bags and a schedule, but no luck.

All of a sudden, I felt two thumps on my shoulder, and I jumped with surprise, and a small shriek.

Behind me stood my best friend, Abby, laughing her head off, while I looked at her, surprised, shocked, and most of all, happy.

**Zack's POV**

Bailey jumped with a frightened and shocked expression when the girl tapped her on the shoulder.

She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

No lie.

She wore a long sleeve blue shirt, dark blue jeans, black and white lace Vans, and hair that went a little past her shoulders, a small bump on top of her head, and bangs that covered her forehead, but went past her cheeks. Her figure wasn't bad either, and she was a little shorter than Bailey.

Baliey quickly embraced her, and the girl returned the hug.

"I'm sooo happy that you're here, Abby," Bailey said in a loud, joyful voice.

"I am really really glad, too," Abby replied, in a pleased voice.

They parted from the embracement, starting to talk and talk about…. Well, what girls talk about.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat so they'd notice me, and they both turned around.

"Oh yeah, Abby, I want you to meet my new friends that I made on the ship."

She pulled Abby to me.

"This is Zack Martin."

Abby smiled so sweetly to me, her bright blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.

For the first time, it made my heart melt.

Her blue eyes met with mine as she greeted, "Nice to meet you, Zack."

She held out her hand, I took it, squeezing lightly, but gently.

I replied with the best smile I could put on my face, " Nice to meet you, babe."

She smiled sarcastically, answering, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

I could feel Bailey's narrowed, irritated eyes on me.

We stood like that for two minutes.

She finally asked, "Could I have my hand back?"

I wanted to stay like that forever, but if I didn't, Bailey would feed me to the alligators and crocodiles at her cousin's gator farm.

I answered, "Oh, sorry," and let her hand go.

Bailey pulled Abby away from me towards Cody.

"Moving on." She gave me a quick glare.

"This is Cody Martin, Zack's twin."

He held out his hand while greeting, "Nice to meet you, Abby."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Cody. Wow, you two may look like twins, but you're nothing alike," She said smiling.

It was for sure we didn't have the same personalities.

I am _nothing _like Cody, the boring stick in the mud, the braniac, and never will be.

"Yup, I don't want to have to live off my mom for the rest of my life."

Bailey introduced Abby to the rest of our friends, then we all took Abby on a tour around the ship.

I walked a little close to Abby, but as soon as Bailey saw my target, she immediately walked in between us.

She glowered at me, then started talking to Abby.

"Hey, where's your cabin?" Abby took out her information sheet, and searched.

"Oh, I get Janet's room, which is 1516."

It's just like me. We both get our own rooms. We do have something in common after all.

"Oh, so you'll be having the room all to yourself! Hey, could I spend the night in your cabin with you, then?" Bailey asked, looking hopeful.

Abby wore the heart-melting smile while answering, "Of course Bailey! We could go to class together. Let's see…… Oh, I have three classes with you, four classes with Cody, two classes with London and Woody, and….. All my classes with Zack."

Bailey's smile flashed into a frown.

A wide smile spread across my face just as she said that.

I was going to have _all my classes with Abby! _This was just simply awesome_. _

Bailey's face turned as red as a tomato from frustration as she spoke, "ALL of them?"

Abby kept her smile while continuing, "Yeah."

Bailey decided to blow it off, then we all arrived at Abby's cabin.

Her cabin was just two doors from me, Cody's, and Bailey's room. It COULD NOT get any better.

We will all let her get settled in her room.

She said that she would meet us at the smoothie bar at 3:00.

I was _not _gonna wait that long just to see her.

I suggested, "Do you want any help with unpacking?"

Bailey, yet again, gave me a warning glare, and turned to Abby and spoke, "Uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Abby had an undecided expression.

"Uhh" was all she could say.

"Excuse us for a moment," Bailey grabbed Abby's hand and left to a safe distance from us.

They came back in a minute, and Abby said a glad smile, "I want to try to get to know everybody, so sure, Zack, and Bailey will help, too."

I grinned joyfully, but I knew Bailey was going to try to babysit me, so I was a little bummed about that.

We said bye to everybody, then we walked up to the door, and Abby opened the door.

**Well there you have it! I will update as soon as I can, but I'm going to need some reviews. I'm working on writing the second chapter in my notebook, but I'm almost done. Don't forget to review!! It would make me so incredibly happy.:]  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Issues

Hello there! I'm back with your latest update on the story! I am incredibley sorry for the word format, my computer is messed up and very stupid:P I hope it won't keep you from reading it! This isn't the first time it's done it, please accept my dearest appologies:) Thank you for those of you who have favorited, reviewed, etc. I always feel proud of myself and it makes me write sooner:) I worked very hard on writing this so I hope you enjoy it!:]

* * *

Abby's POV

**I opened the door to an empty blue room with a porthole, bathroom, two beds, a desk, and two dressers. **

**I set my suitcases on my bed, seeing Bailey and Zack behind me, ready to get to unpacking. **

"**Let's get started."**

**Zack set up the bed and made sure the bathroom was clean, while Bailey helped me unpack my clothes and put them away into the dressers.**

**Zack also set up my desk with my laptop, then me and Bailey set up my dresser.**

**All three of us decorated my wall with pictures, posters, etc. **

**We all talked the entire time we were there. **

**Once we finished, we took a little break. **

**We then left to the smoothie bar to meet the others. **

"**Hey, we saved you guys some seats," Cody said, pointing to the available seats saved for us.**

**I sat on a stool next to Cody, then Zack swooped in to the seat next to me. **

**Bailey glared at him, then took a seat on the other side of Cody. **

**The others left into their own little conversation while me and Zack started talking. **

**He told me about Boston, and how their mom is a singer at the Tipton Hotel. He also told me about their crazy adventures there. **

**It felt really nice to talk to him, I was comfortable.**

**Usually, I'd be a little shy, but, this was different.**

**He told me about using up all the money on their student cash cards, so he and Cody have to work. **

**I told him about how my parents got a job promotion in Kettlecorn, so we had to move there when I was in the 5th**** grade. **

**I also told him about my older sister Laila, and how she's won so many beauty pageants since she was eight years old, and she had been in magazine covers. **

**She's now 18, and still in pageants. **

"**We used to be so close, that is, until she wanted to start treating me like a dress up doll instead of a little sister," I said, feeling a little down.**

"**Don't worry, when she realizes that she has a sister, she'll come around," Zack reassured me. **

**Yeah, like that was ever gonna happen, I don't think it'll ever change. **

**It seemed like we were talking forever, when it was only a half and hour. Mr. Moseby walked by and asked, "Hi Abby, how do you like your welcome here?"**

**I replied smiling gladly, "It's very great Mr. Moseby, thank you." **

"**That's good to hear," He said, grinning with pleasure. **

"**Hey Mr. Moseby!" Zack greeted joyfully with a wide smile. **

"**Ugh," was all Mr. Moseby said, then he walked away. **

"**I knew you were going to say that!" Zack shouted with a teasing smile. **

**I giggled, and asked him, "Why did he say that?"**

**Zack told me about how at the Tipton he and Cody would always cause so much trouble for Mr. Moseby.**

**By the time we were done talking, it was 6:00 P.M., time for dinner. **

_**Later that evening**_

**Me and Bailey walked back to my cabin after dinner. **

**I left to my cabin while she left to hers to get her things ready to spend the night in my cabin. **

**I was so excited, I probably won't go to sleep 'till 5:00 in the morning.**

**I still had to start school in the morning, which really sucked. Having to meet all those teachers, new people staring at the new girl. **

**I put my textbooks away and shut my laptop closed. **

**I set up my folder with notebooks and dividers, putting some pencils in. I decorated the front with pictures in the small covering, then placed it in my colorful starred backpack.**

**I took a shower and brushed my teeth.**

**I put on a baby blue spaghetti strap, with undersized white shorts meant for bed.**

**I put my hair in a ponytail on top of my head, I never let it down while sleeping at night.**

**I started to set up Bailey's bed when she entered the room. **

"**Hey you," I greeted as she walked in dressed in duck pajamas. **

"**Hey, ready for some good ole fashion Bailey-and-Abby fun?" She asked, excited.**

**I replied happily, "You bet! Hey, are you going to get dressed here, or at your cabin?" **

"**No, I'm going to get ready in my cabin," She answered. **

"**Then I'll meet you at the smoothie bar so we can go to class together." **

"**Ok, that sounds good to me," I said gladly. **

**We started looking through some memories of our past classes in Elementary. **

**I pointed out Moose in one specific class, and Bailey blushed and got a little mad. **

**I laughed at her, as she was turning a deep shade of red when I mentioned their first kiss. **

**We turned on my iPod on the iHome. We were careful not to turn it too loud.**

**We started dancing wildly to "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa, and doing a silly skit when the song "Candle(sick and tired)" by The White Tie Affair came on. **

**We got tired and decided to settle in for bed. I turned off the iHome and got into my bed. **

**Bailey's was across from me, so we decided to talk a little.**

**Something had been bothering me and making me a little frustrated. **

"**Bailey, why are you trying to keep Zack away from me?" I asked with a questioning look and tone.**

**Bailey knew this was coming, so she answered, "Because, I don't want him to hurt you like Danny did. He just used you like some toy, then threw you away and got a new one. I'm not going to let Zack do that to you."**

**I sighed, knowing this would definitely be a reason she would say. **

**She was right, but still, "Look, I can take care of myself, I'm not a little 8 year old kid. Besides, I barely know the guy, " I reasoned. **

"**You are supposed to be acting like my best friend, not my mom. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I don't need it, ok?" **

**She looked down, then turned her head up and gave me a warm and reassuring smile, "Ok, I'm sorry, Abby, I'll cut him and you some slack, but I'm still keeping an eye on you." **

**I nodded smiling, and I said, "Thanks, Bailey. Well gotta get up in the morning, so good night."**

**Bailey snuggled under the covers to keep her extra cozy, and replied, "Goodnight Abby."**

**Flashback**

_It had been about two months since me and Danny got together._

_I sat at the tables with Bailey, Crystal, and Kayla._

_We were talking about the soccer team, when a certain green-eyed boy wrapped his arms around my neck and greeted, "Hello my wonderful Abby, how is you morning going?" _

_His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath. My stomach churned in a nervous, charmed way. _

_I blushed deeply, and smiled widely while I replied, "Good, how about you?"_

_He unlocked his arms free and sat next to me. _

"_Mine is going really great, my team gets to play in the junior championships this weekend, and it's going to be fun," He said, his amazing green eyes locked with my blue._

_We started to conversate a little, but then Kevin and his other friends started bugging him to go with them to see something. _

_He kept saying, "No, I wanna stay here, go on without me."_

_Kevin said "Fine" with a grumble, then stomped off with their other friends. _

_I smiled so widely my cheeks were starting to hurt. I felt so special to Danny._

_He laid his head on my shoulder, and joked, "This is very comfortable."_

_Next Morning_

I heard Bailey say she was leaving to her cabin to get dressed for school, and she would meet me at the smoothie bar at 7:15.

I just nodded and said, "Okay."

I also heard the door slammed shut behind her.

I looked up to see what time it was. 5:00 A.M.

I set the alarm to 6:00, and went back to sleep.

I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks as I remembered that happy memory.

I woke up to my alarm, and quickly got out of bed to get dressed.

I put on a purple button strap tunic tank top with a black short sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of dark blue skinnies, and my black and white converse strap shoes.

I put a black headband in my hair, and let my bangs cover my forehead as usual.

By the time I finished brushing my teeth, it was 7:10.

I quickly stuffed the information sheet and slips into my backpack, and ran out the door.

I finally met Bailey at the smoothie bar just on time.

She smiled at my arrivance, and asked, "Ready?" I smiled back and replied, "Let's go."

* * *

**Well, I really hope you like it! Again, sorry for the major screw ups, I am in need of a new computer already:P I don't know when I will update again, but, if you guys give me some reviews and favorite it, I'll update a lot sooner!;) Oh and sorry if it's moving at a slow pace, I want to get a chance to set everything up. So, like I said, review, and you'll get the next update sooner, plus, you will make me the happiest person on earth!:]**


	3. Chapter 3 First day of School

**Hey, it's me, back with a new update! Thank you sooo much for reviewing , favoriting, etc my story!:) It means a lot to me. I hope you guys like it so far, I love writing it. Well, I forgot to answer some questions, yes, I will be setting Bailey and Cody up together, you'll see soon=) Now, I'll be writing a little on my computer, then I'll be writing the rest on fanfiction document manager, so it won't mess up, just like I'm doing right now!:D I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do, I enjoyed writing it. Oh, one more thing before you start reading, I didn't know how the class schedule went, or the room numbers, so I mad up most of the teachers(besides Miss Tutweiller) and how many classes there are, the subjects, so I organized it in how a regular school would work I hope you don't mind:) Ok, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

Abby's POV**

I looked over my class schedule for my order of the classes. I took out the sheet and began reading it over:

_**1st Period: English, Mr. Swanson**_

_**2nd Period: Biology, Ms. Lopez**_

_**3rd Period: World Geography, Miss Tutweiller**_

_**4th Period: Algebra, Mr. Carter**_

_**Lunch  
**_

_**5th Period: Art, Ms. Barsolona**_

_**6th Period: World History, Mr. Sierra  
**_

I just read the classes, then I followed Bailey to Mr. Swanson's class, since I have three classes with her.

We walked into the classroom, Bailey leaving to take her seat, then beaconing me to follow her.

I saw Zack in a desk close to the front, he gazed at me, smiled, and waved with a "Hey Abby!" I grinned, and returned the Hi and wave.

Kids started to stare at both me and him, but mostly me.

Before I could follow Bailey, a tall man wearing a button up shirt with a tie and baggy tan pants walked in the room, and said, "Good morning class."

I was guessing that that was the teacher, Mr. Swanson.

Everybody lifted their gazes from me and turned towards him.

He saw me standing instead of sitting in a seat, and instantly knew I was a new student.

"Ah, you must be Abby Garcia, correct?" He asked me with a slight smile, while looking at his roll sheet for my name.

I answered politely, handing him the slip, "Yes sir, that's me."

He turned to the class to say something.

Oh god, I hope he doesn't do that thing that teachers normally did with new students, "Please introduce yourself," "Class, this is our new student" "Make her feel welcomed here." Ugh, I think that was the worst part of being new.

Mr. Swanson said, "Class, this is our new student, Abby Garcia."

He gestured me to walk to the front of the classroom.

I obeyed, regretting I even thought of that.

I walked up with a slight grin, feeling a bit nervous. I tried shaking it off.

"Take that seat over there please, Ms. Garcia," he pointed to a seat just behind Bailey.

I took my seat gladly, Bailey turning back and giving me a happy smile. I smiled excitedly.

I took out my notebook to start writing the notes down.

The guy next to me kept tapping his pencil in a beat on the desk, eyeing me with an odd smile.

He had short, spiky brown hair, wearing a hoodie blue sweater, black T-shirt, and jeans, with black lace VANS.

I ignored him, continuing to take notes.

I could feel Zack looking at him suspiciously.

Before I knew it, class was over. The bell rang, and everyone poured out of the classroom.

Zack walked along with me and Bailey.

"Well, I gotta go. Zack, you make sure no boys stalk her," she said.

Zack grinned and replied, "Don't worry a thing, No guy will even try to make any move," He reassured her.

I rolled my eyes, and said bye to Bailey.

Bailey left to her next class, then Cody caught up to us.

"Hey Abby, how'd you like Mr. Swanson's class?" Cody asked me.

I replied with irritated eyes, "Well, introduction was kinda annoying, then that guy next to me was acting wierd, but, at least I sit by Bailey."

"Yeah, that guy was very suspicious," Zack said with a 'thinking' look, he clearly was concerned about that guy.

We all walked to Ms. Lopez's class.

"You'll like biology, Ms. Lopez is easy-going, but can be a little strict," Cody reassured me with a happy grin. "Thanks Cody," I told him.

The twins walked in first, then Zack signaled me to sit with him.

Once I entered the classroom, I could feel confused stares towards me.

I felt like saying, "What the heck are you staring at?"

I noticed the same guy from English was in this class. Ugh, I hope I don't get stuck with him again.

As I was walking to where Zack and Cody were sitting, I felt a large amount of stares towards me.

Some creepy ones, some irritated, some bothered ones.

Zack noticed my uneasiness, started looking concerned, stood up, and shouted, "Hey, what the hell are you guys staring at? Like we all haven't seen someone new here."

I was shocked. My mouth flew slightly open, my eyes wide.

Everyone stopped gazing, and decided to do something else.

Cody was also stunned, he hadn't really seen his brother stick up for anyone like that.

I smiled at Zack, and told him sincerely, "Thank you Zack, nobody's ever really stuck up for me like that."

A huge smile crossed his face. It was so sweet. For some very odd reason, it started to make me melt. It was making me confused.

"No problem, people shouldn't be staring so harshly at something so pretty as you," He complimented with that smile.

I started to get irritated, and told him, "I'm waiting for the right one, so sorry," I joked, shrugging my shoulders.

He smacked his lips playfully, and sat in his seat.

Cody was in the seat behind him, and three other people took the seats next to Cody, In front of Zack, and the one across from him.

I had no other choice but to sit next to him.

I gave a big sigh, and plunged into my seat.

He joked with a playful smile, "You know you want to sit next to me."

I giggled a little, and assured him, "Yeah, only in your dreams."

"Then I hope they'll become reality soon," He said, gazing into my blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile.

Just then a woman with curly brown hair, wearing a green blouse with dark skinnies and high heels walked in.

"Alright class, hand in your assignments now, please," the woman loudly said.

She started taking roll, and noticed me.

She said in a soft tone, "You must be Abby Garcia," She said, looking st the roll sheet.

I answered, "Yes," and she walked over and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Abby, I'm Ms. Lopez." I handed her a a slip.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lopez," I said politely.

"I've read you stories on the site, you did a fine job writing them. You really deserved those ribbons, no questions asked," She complimented.

Zack turned to give me a confused look.

"Thank you Ms. Lopez," I said.

She walked away to the front of the room to give us our class assignments.

Zack looked at me puzzled, and asked in a soft whisper, "What does she mean?"

I told him about my stories I entered in a famous contest, I had won first prize. He grinned widely at me and complimented, "Wow, that's cool."

I smiled, and felt my face slowly heat up. I replied, "Thanks."

We turned our attention to Ms. Lopez, and I started taking notes on the studies of a flower.

Zack instead laid his head on the desk, napping, while I looked around, Cody taking notes, London secretly texting Chelsea, and Woody playing with his pencil.

The bell rang, and everyone walked right out.

I left the classroom with Zack, Cody, London, and Woody.

Bailey caught up with us, and asked me how 2nd period was.

I said it was ok, and that Zack stood up for me. She was shocked, but proud of him as well.

We reached the classroom. We walked in, Bailey _and _Zack signaling me to follow, but I couldn't decide.

Then Miss Tutweiller walked in, commanding, "Everyone, please take your homework out."

She saw me standing, and grabbed her roll sheet, and said, "Oh, you must be Abby Garcia."

I gave her a smile and said yes, handing her a slip.

She signaled me to a seat behind Cody, and next to a guy with light brown hair, green eyes, wearing a blank navy blue shirt, dark skinnies, and black and white high top converse.

I walked to my seat and sat down. Zack was a couple seats down from me, and Bailey sat next to him.

I took out my notebook to take notes down, just then, I accidentally swept my pencil off my desk when I took out my notebook.

It landed in between mine and the green eyed guy's desk.

The guy next to me leaned down and handed me my pencil.

"Thanks," I told him with a grateful smile.

He replied with a happy grin, "You're welcome, My name's Austin. Austin Cornell."

"I bet you already know mine," I said gazing into his green eyes. It made my heart crack a little.

"I bet you five bucks," He said jokingly. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Gosh, I'm such a blusher.

"So, where are you from?" He asked my with a curious, soft look.

I replied grinning, "Well, I was originally from Sacramento, California, but in 5th grade I had to move to Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"It must've been kind of hard to move away from all your friends," He whispered with sympathy.

Our conversation continued to the end of class.

The bell rang, and Austin waved with a "Bye Abby, see you in 5th ans 6th period."

I waved back saying bye, then I caught up with all my friends.

The beginning of 4th period started as the other classes did.

Mr. Carter signaled me to take a seat where I knew nobody, Zack and everyone else were sitting on the other side of the room.

I took my seat beside a girl in almost all pink, with black hair in a headband and bangs sort of like Bailey's.

I immediately could tell she was a girly-girl, the kind that talk like they're the coolest people on the planet, and acted so conceded.

She gave me a dirty look as I took my seat.

I decided to ignore her, then I took out my notebook from my backpack and started taking notes.

I felt so awkward being separated from my friends. I decided to shake it off.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and everyone hurried out of the classroom to get to lunch.

As the pink lover was getting ready to leave, she shot me a glare, then turned to leave with her head up.

I ignored her, then joined Bailey and everyone else for lunch.

It flew by fast, I saw Austin walk to a table with a couple of people, he caught my gaze, and gave me a warm smile with a wave.

I returned the gesture, and felt my face turning a light pink.

Bailey saw my blush, and asked very curious, "What's wrong?" I snapped up to look at her and said, "Nothing."

She shrugged, and we left to sit at a table with Zack, Cody, London, and Woody.

Me and Bailey left our stuff with them as we walked to the lunch lady and ordered something to eat.

I ordered a simple hamburger, and a milk, while Bailey ordered a pepperoni pizza, and a water.

We started to talk a while, then the bell rang for 5th period.

I was excited for art, I always drew in a notebook at least once a day.

Everyone separated to leave to their classes.

Me and Zack chatted while going to Art, then I saw Austin as we walked into the room.

I didn't glance, though, as I knew Zack would get jealous and.... Well, I didn't really know what he would do.

I followed Zack to a seat in front of him, and there was Austin in front of me.

He noticed me, and gave me a kind smile and a "Hey Abby."

I smiled warmingly, and said hi back. Luckily, Zack didn't notice, since he was too busy talking to a kid behind him.

Once again, the introduction began, and class started with the usual note taking.

Class was soon over, and I said bye to Austin, when Zack was busy again.

We walked out, finding Bailey and Cody starting to chat away.

They didn't bother to come see us, so me and Zack both shrugged, and began to make our way to the classroom.

Both of my two friends signaled me to follow, yet again, but I decided to sit next to Austin.

A huge smile appeared across his face as I took my seat next to him.

"Hey Abby, nice to see you here again," he told me happily.

Zack and Bailey looked a little confused, then just plopped into their chairs.

I replied to Austin, "Nice to see you too," I said grinning gladly.

We just talked while jotting notes down, then the bell rang, and everyone pushed and shoved to leave quickly.

Austin shot me a happy smile and said, "Bye Abby, hope to see you around."

I smiled and said bye back.

I walked over to my two friends. They seemed to have forgotten me not following them, which was good.

Zack asked while smiling hopefully and looking into my blue eyes, "So, how'd you like you first day of school?"

I replied gladly, "I think it's been good."

Bailey and Zack both smiled happily to see I like it.

We parted ways, Zack leaving to his cabin to put away his things, Bailey and me doing the same.

We all agreed to meet up at the smoothie bar with everyone else.

I settled down on my bed, taking out some homework and finishing it up.

I then walked to the smoothie bar, seeing everyone there. "Hey guys," I greeted to everyone.

They all returned the hello.

London started asking my some odd questions, then I answered her confused, but, she didn't mind.

Me and Woody started chatting away about some of our classes, then Zack and Cody simultaneously asked, "Hey, how about we go to the game room?"

They both looked at eachother, dumbfounded.

We all nodded, and headed over to the game room.

I had beaten Woody at pool for three times, then it was time for dinner.

We parted ways, as it was time to head back to our cabins.

I showered and put on my usual pajamas, then I left to my laptop and decided to type the essay for Mr. Swanson.

My mind started to drift to Zack, then the rest of my friends, then finishing up with Zack? Was I actually falling for him?

**Well that's your update! I'm probably going to start updating faster, but, your reviews are what inspire me:) I hope to get some! While I was writing this, some screw ups started with logging in, now, Fanfiction was starting to act up on me hopefully it won't happen again:( I enjoyed writing the first part, but then I decided to mix things up a little. If there's anything confusing about it, just let me know, but you'll understand real soon, if you are confused. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I love writing it. Remember, reviewing this will get you a faster update, and a smile upon my face:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Project and Feelings

**Hey there, I'm back with your latest update on this story! I really love writing this!:D Please read the note at the end, I have a question for you guys, thanks!:)**

**Bailey's POV**

It has been a couple of weeks since Abby's come. And everyday of it has been utterly awsome.

I woke up around 5:30 and got dressed. I wore a pink blank shirt with simple skinnies, and black flats.

Then I brushed my teeth and let my hair down with a headband in it.

I stuffed everything into my backpack, and left to the smoothie bar to meet Abby.

She got there just in time, and we both walked to English together. It blew by fast.

Abby had told me about Alex, an obnoxious jerk that sat by her.

Today he didn't seem to bother Abby, until he whispered to her a really bad pick up line.

Abby smirked, and went back to her notes. Zack noticed it too.

Alex kept on trying to hit on her, but then, when Mr. Swanson went to check something in the teacher's lounge, Zack signaled Abby to duck, and he threw a crumpled up ball with something hard inside, at Alex, hitting him on the head.

"Ow, what the hell, Zack?" He yelled at him, looking angry.

He kept rubbing his head, and Zack answered, "Oops, I was aiming at the trash can, but your big head got in the way."

Zack smirked, eyeing him, as if he was trying to warn him.

Alex grunted, and decided to leave Abby alone.

I smiled a "thanks" to Zack, and so did Abby. He smiled back.

Class was over, then me and Abby walked out of class with Zack.

"Thanks Zack, that guy Alex really gets on my nerves," Abby thanked him with a big grin.

Zack smiled, which took up most of his face, and replied, "Nobody messes with my girl!"

Abby smiled playfully, and replied, "I'm not your girl, and will never be."

"We'll see about that," He said, still happy.

I saw my class up ahead, then said bye to Abby and Zack, and walked away to Ms. Sonya's classroom.

**Cody's POV**

I caught up with Zack and Abby for biology.

"Hey guys, did you hear we're going to start our yearly science projects?" I asked.

"Um no, wait we are?" Abby asked unknowingly.

I guess they didn't hear.

Zack shook his head no.

"Well, today Ms. Lopez will be assigning us our partners," I said a little excited.

Biology was one of my favorite subjects, and I love the science projects that we have to do.

"Wait, Ms. Lopez will be assigning us _partners_? We don't get to pick?" Zack asked, gazing at Abby from the corner of his eye.

I could tell he liked her, and that he wanted to be with her more that anyone else.

"Yup, sorry Zack," I apologized to him about not having much of a chance to partner up with Abby.

He sighed and looked down at his shoes.

Abby noticed it, and patted his back, "Maybe some other time," She said, trying to cheer him up.

We reached the classroom, and we all took our seats, waiting for Ms. Lopez to walk in and begin class.

As if on cue, Ms. Lopez walked in and instructed us to take out the homework. She walked around the room collecting it, then went back to her desk and set it down on the corner of it.

"As you all might know, today, we will begin starting our science projects for the science fair. You all will have partners-" Everybody cheered and eyed their friends, "-But I will be assigning you your partners."

There was sudden groaning in the class.

Ms. Lopez ignored it, and took a sheet from her desk and started reading off the list.

I could tell Zack had his fingers crossed for Abby.

"Zack Martin, you are paired up with....Kyle Stevenson," Ms. Lopez announced.

Zack groaned, scowled, and looked up and asked a bit aggravated, "Who's Kyle?"

The teacher pointed to where Zack's partner is.

He had black shaggy hair, brown eyes, and wore a green shirt with a skull on it, jeans, and DC shoes.

Zack gave a big sigh, and left his seat to join his science partner.

He gave one last glance to Abby, who looked really nervous.

She tried to smile reassuringly to him, but he still didn't believe it.

He left to go sit and discuss with Kyle about the project.

I kind of felt a little sad that I wouldn't get a chance to be Bailey's partner, if we did got paired up, then I could get ahead of schedule with my six month plan to get with her. Oh well.

I hope I'm partnered with somebody I know, though.

"Cody Martin...You're paired up with.." There was a sudden pause, "Abby Garcia."

Abby's head jerked up, and she gave me a smile of relief. I retuned it, happy as well.

I knew Zack would probably be glaring at me right now, and I was right.

Abby grabbed her backpack and left to come sit with me.

Bailey had told me Abby was a straight 'A' student, which made me more glad to be with her.

**Zack's POV**

Ugh, I can't believe Cody gets to be Abby's partner.

I had my fingers crossed for crying out loud!

The only good thing about it is that she didn't get stuck with some random guy.

That calmed me down a little.

Well Cody is with Abby, and now I'm stuck with some random guy!

He took out a piece of paper, and asked me, "What do you think we should use as a topic?"

I turned to him, and tried to smile the best I can, while answering, "I dunno, just get it from out of the textbook."

I didn't bother try to think of something for the project. My mind was set on a certain blue-eyed girl.

Kyle set the heavy book on the table, then opened it and flipped through the pages to chapter 1.

"If you have any ideas at all, just write them down on the paper," Kyle told me as he kept flipping through the pages.

"Alright," I said still aggravated from the whole thing.

"Look man, I know you don't want me to be your partner, I don't want to be yours anymore than you do, but let's just get this over with, okay? Besides, I can instantly tell you want to be with that hot babe," He said, pointing to Abby, smiling.

Jeez, she had to be _this_ pretty.

My small smile grew into a large scowl, and I threatened with my finger raised at him, "You better not try anything funny with her."

"Whoa, clam down dude, I'm not after your girl," He said, his hands up in surrender.

I half smiled, and replied, "She's not my girl, not _yet _anyway."

"Okay, whatever, let's just find a stupid topic, decide, and we'll figure out the rest tomorrow," He said, reading through the page of the first chapter.

He started jotting down ideas on the paper, and surprisingly, so did I.

**Abby's POV**

2nd period was over, so me and Cody separated the notes we took from eachother for our science project.

I stuffed the papers into my folder as I said to Cody, "I hope Zack is doing alright with his partner."

Cody shrugged, and said, "Well, Zack can make friends fast, so you shouldn't be too worried." Cody was right. I shouldn't have to worry.

"So, I'll meet you at my cabin, 5 o' clock, right?"

I smiled, and replied, "Yep, 5 o' clock."

"Ok then, bye Abby," Cody said as he walked out.

Zack immediately caught up with me, and started pouting about his partner. I tried to cheer him up, but he kept on.

Thankfully, we reached 3rd period, and I took my seat next to my good friend Austin.

I asked him about the science project, and he said he hadn't had Biology yet.

I have three classes with him, two where I sit by him.

He was really sweet, but when I gaze into his green eyes, my heart sinks.

Eventually, lunch came by, and I walked with Bailey, Zack, and Cody to the cafeteria.

They left to the table, while I took a moment and talked to Austin.

He said for the project, his partner is his friend Thomas.

"You lucky," I said with a grin.

"Why, you don't like your partner?"

"No, I just wish I didn't have to hear a certain someone complain about who they got paired up with."

"Well then I wish you good luck," Austin said as he said bye with a bright smile.

I returned it, and left to my friend's table.

School was finally over, so me and Bailey headed off to the tables by the smoothie bar to start our homework.

I had some spelling homework, while Bailey had algebra.

5 o' clock came around, and I said bye to Bailey as I made my way towards Cody's dorm.

I knocked on the door three times, then I waited patiently for Cody's signal. "Come in."

I opened the door to find Cody sitting at the desk, with the laptop open.

"Hey Cody, ready to start?" I asked happily.

I really was glad Cody was my partner, he was just as smart as me and Bailey.

"Yup, let's start," He said gladly, beckoning me to sit down beside him.

We decided to do our project on what liquid would help a plant grow faster.

I was in charge of the materials, experimenting, and decoration part.

I guess Cody had seen some of my works from art class.

He was in charge of the hypothesis, experimenting, and results part.

We looked up what kind of plant we should test it on.

We decided to test it on a zinnias flower, since some people say they're very fast to grow.

I wrote the notes down on my paper, then I decided on what three liquids we should use.

I decided on regular water, soda, a strawberry smoothie, and vinegar. Cody agreed with me.

Tomorrow we decided to get the materials and start the experiment.

Cody went into deep thought about something.

I asked him, "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

He looked up at me, gazing into my eyes.

He then said, "Abby, can I confess something to you?"

I started to look puzzled, but then I smiled assuringly, "Of course Cody, I'm all ears now."

He bit his lip for a second, then looked at me, and stated, "I really like Bailey, well, more than a friend."

This news shocked me a bit.

I wanted to tell him to tell her about his feelings towards her, I felt excited and happy for him at the same time.

He started to pour out his heart about how much he really cares for her, what he thinks of her, his feelings.

If he made it a poem, and entered it in a contest, he would get 1st place without doubt.

"Aw, that's so sweet Cody," I cooed as he finished up his 'poem'.

"You really should tell her how you feel about her, if you wait too long, you will have missed your chance," I explained.

He looked down, undecided of what to do.

He looked up, and said, "I know, but how am I supposed to do that?"

"Beats me, but, I'm sure you can think of something! Besides, if you're able to express your love for her like that, then I'm sure you can think of something," I told him.

It was true, he could be an award winning writer.

"Okay then, thanks Abby, well, Woody will be coming anytime, so I doubt you want to inhale any of the stink that comes from his behind,"He laughed thankfully.

"Okay, then, Cody, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I started walking out the door.

He returned it, and I left to my dorm.

I opened the door, and I threw my backpack on my bed, as I walked to my dresser to find my pajamas.

I showered, brushed my hair and teeth, and plopped into bed.

I was starting to toss and turn, unable to really sleep.

I finally relaxed, as I slipped into a memory- filled slumber.

**_Flashback_**

_It was me and Danny's three month anniversary, and I waited for him to go with me to the park and join our other friends._

_Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and twirl me around._

_It was Danny, the fun loving joker._

_His face was once again close to mine, his cheek brushing against mine, I could feel my face turning tomatoe red, and he started laughing._

_"Danny, you scared me half to death!" I said as he put me down, still laughing. _

_"I can't help it," He reasoned smiling so brightly. _

_"I'm really happy and excited, can you blame me?"_

_I laughed, and we started walking side by side out of the school. _

_I walked close to him, and my hand was really close to his, I yearned to grab it. _

_I glanced down at our hands, and he glanced down, too._

_He smiled sweetly, then his hand reached for mine, starting to twist his fingers through mine, and we were now holding hands, my heart was racing._

_I smiled, and met his green eyed gaze. _

_He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek, a big smile spread across mine and his face, and my face flushed deeply. _

_We turned to face the road for the park._

**_End of flashback_**

I woke, gave a big sigh, and started dressing for school.

Then the end of it came, and me and Cody started our experiment.

It turned out that the vinegar made the seed sprout the fastest.

I left to my cabin, and started decorating our board. Tomorrow we decided to hand it in, so I had to get to work.

I got ready for bed, then the next morning came.

I held the board, while Cody held the flowers.

Zack and his partner did a simple experiment on which battery would last the longest.

2nd Period came, and we turned it in. Ms. Lopez said it deserved an A plus, and it was entered in the science fair, which got 3rd place, which I didn't mind at all, but I was grateful.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the question: What should Cody do to express his feelings towards Bailey? Please answer in a review, it will make me happy and I'll consider your answer:) I don't know when I'll update, I'll be busy with other things, so, please review and answer, and I'll say your username in the next chapter for special thanks, it'll make me very happy and I'll update faster! =)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

**Hey guys, it's me again, sorry I updated a little late, I was busy, I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!:) So I kind of combined all of your ideas, they're really good! Okay, now here are the people who answered my question: Jenlovestwilight, Wyntirsno, and AnotherParamoreFan! I love you so much, it means the world to have reviews from you!:) Okay, so on with the story!**

**Bailey's POV**

I woke up to the now annoying sound of my rooster alarm, so I hit the snooze button, and slowly got out of bed.

I hadn't gotten much sleep for the past two days because of Ms. Hernandez's tough homework.

I dressed at a slow pace, and brushed my teeth and my hair sluggishly.

I looked at the time, so I hurried, grabbed my backpack, and rushed out of the door to get to the smoothie bar before Abby.

Before I knew it, I was resting my eyes, and starting to fall asleep.

It was at least five minutes of a small nap when Abby shook me awake.

"Why are you sleeping?" She asked confused.

"It's Ms. Hernandez's homework, I have to stay up to at least 1:30 A.M. just to finish it, including the other homework from our other classes," I said yawning, laying my head down on the counter of the bar again.

Abby helped me stand up, and she asked with a worried expression, "Will you make it through the day without knocking out?"

I replied nodding slowly, "Yeah, I think so, I'll just have to try my best to not fall asleep."

"Okay, if you say so," she said, obviously not believing me.

I will have to try my best at keeping awake.

**Abby's POV**

First period flew by fast.

Luckily, I was able to keep Bailey awake by kicking her seat when she was about to lay her head down.

"Thanks Abby, if it wasn't for you, I would've been snoozing and would've gotten in trouble," She thanked me with a gracious smile.

"Your welcome," I said. Zack and Cody caught up with us, then Bailey had to leave to her next class.

"So, Cody, have you thought of what to do to tell Bailey your feelings?" I whispered to him so Zack wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm going to write her a poem and put a rose with it and a card saying to come to the sky deck for a special surprise, does that sound romantic?" Cody explained to me.

I nodded with a huge smile, "Yes, that's perfect! When will you give her the poem?" I asked him, very excited for him.

"I don't know, maybe sometime this weekend, I'm not finished with it yet, and I'm trying to arrange the surprise. Oh, one question, what's Bailey's favorite food?"

"Um, I don't really know, I don't think she has one."

"Oh, okay then, so she'll settle for anything then?"

"Yeah, she's not picky," I said.

Cody really wanted to do his best to win Bailey's heart, since I knew Cody would be a good boyfriend to Bailey, and I care about thier happiness, I'll do whatever I can to make it happen.

"Cody, if you need any help, I'm here," I assured him.

"Thanks Abby, but I think I got it. When I need your help, I'll ask."

Zack noticed us whispering to eachother without him in on the conversation, so he asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Should we tell him?" I asked looking for Cody's approval.

"Yeah, Zack already knows how I feel about Bailey."

"Ah, so you're gonna tell Bailey how you _really _feel about her?"

"Yes, but I will do it the right way," Cody told him.

We all walked to second period together. School was over, and we all met with our friends.

Today pink lover was starting to get on my nerves, she started eyeing me, then purposely pushing my pencil on the floor.

I tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't quit. That was not so well. Oh well, I told myself.

Me and Bailey were going to shop at some boutique stores on the ship.

I decided to wait for her at the smoothie bar.

I sat on a stool by Zack while he was on his shift.

"Hey Abby, what brings you here?" He asked me with a smile, clearly happy for my arrival.

"Nothing really, me and Bailey are going to check out some boutiques on the ship."

"Ah, you two are going to have some girl time?"

"Yep," I answered.

"You know, me and you haven't spent much time together," Zack pointed out, handing a smoothie to a guy.

"Zack, cut it out," I demanded.

Great, now he has to start that.

All of a sudden, my head started to hurt really bad. It felt like it was burning.

I put my hand on my forehead, seeing how hot it felt. It sure was burning.

"Ugh" I said under my breath. "You okay?" Zack wondered, now looking a bit worried.

"I think I am," I reassured him, my hand still covering my forehead.

**Zack's POV**

Abby looked like she had a headache.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Here, let me feel," she was now looking a little pale, so I reached for her head, but she pushed it away.

"No, I'm fine," She said, a little anger in her voice.

"Just let me check," I demanded, she let go of her forehead with a small groan, then I put the back side of my hand on her forehead.

It was burning bad. My mom said that if you need to check if you have a fever, to put the back side of you hand on your forehead, and both your cheeks to feel how hot they are.

Abby knew this, so she gave in.

I put my hand on both her cheeks, both feeling really hot.

I could tell she flushed, so I smiled.

"Yup, you're burning up. You must have a fever," I explained to her.

"Ugh," she complained with a frown.

She was starting to slouch a little, but then she fell off the stool, a loud THUMP when she hit her head.

I rushed to her side, "ABBY! Abby, are you okay?!"

It looked like she fainted, a crowd of students running to us to see what happened.

Bailey then came, racing to her side as well.

"Abby? Zack, what did you do?" She asked me, angry and ready to take a swing at my stomach.

"I don't know, first she was pale and had a fever, then she just fainted!"

We both tried to sit her up. I heard the crowd of teens start talking.

We sat her up, examining her.

Then a nurse came, with two assistants and a stretcher.

"We'll take it from here," The nurse told us.

We backed away, then the two assistants lifted her up, and placed her gentely on the stretcher, then took her away to the infirmary.

Me and Bailey glanced at eachother, then Cody, Woody, and London came.

"What happened to Abby?" Cody said, looking confused.

"Yeah, we saw some lady in a hideous white outfit with others take her away," London said.

"Yeah, did she get hurt? Woody asked.

"I don't know, first she looked pale then she got a fever, a bad one, then she fainted," I explained.

"C'mon, let's go make sure she's okay," Bailey gestured.

We all left to the infirmary, finding Mr. Moseby inside.

"Mr. Moseby, is Abby going to be okay?" Everybody kept asking him.

It was starting to bug him, so he almost yelled, "ENOUGH!" Everybody froze.

"Now look, I don't know all the information, but I do know that Abby just needs to rest, now, you can go talk to Ms. Crenshaw about it," he pointed to the lady besides Abby's bed.

We left him and rushed to Ms. Crenshaw.

Once again, everybody immediately started questioning over and over again.

"STOP!" Ms. Crenshaw screamed, with a scowl.

Everybody quickly shut their mouthes, and she started explaining.

She said that Abby had a hay fever, that her body began to react to it, which caused her to faint, so she needs a lot of rest.

We all decided to leave, and just wait until Abby wakes up.

Hours passed, until about 7:15.

Bailey kept pacing back and forth, until, we heard a familiar voice say, "Hey guys."

It was Abby, still looking pale, walking to us.

"ABBY!" We gave her a group hug, and she gasped, "Crushing me!" We all pulled out of the hug.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked, giving her another hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See, when I was in 1st grade, the same thing happened, and I couldn't go to school for three days."

"Aw man, well it's about time for my shift, see you guys later, glad you're okay Abby," I said, waving, then I left to my cabin.

**Abby's POV**

Me and Bailey were about to get ready to shop at the ship's boutiques, when she forgot something in her cabin.

Yet again, she made me wait.

"Abby!" I heard a familiar voice call me.

It was Austin, signaling me to walk over to him at the hot tub with three other guys.

I smiled, and walked over.

"Hey Abby, how are you? I heard what happened, are you alright?" He asked, both a happy and worried expression visible on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just something that happened to me in first grade, so I had to stay home for three days," I explained.

"Oh," He said. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, we saw what happened too," one of the guys by Austin said.

He had shaggy black hair, light brown eyes, with a green shirt, black skinnies, and blue converse.

Another had a short black fohawk, hazel eyes, wore a red shirt with light skinnies, and the same kind of Vans that I wore, and the last had the same hair due as Austin's, brown eyes, wore a black long sleeve, dark skinnies, and Nike High Tops.

"Oh, Abby, this is Allen, Sam, and Lorenzo," Austin said, pointing to the spoken one named Allen, the fohawk known as Sam, and the last one named Lorenzo.

"Hi Abby," They each greeted, gesturing a small wave and a warm grin.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys," I greeted back.

"I think we all have a class together," Sam wondered.

We conversated for a bit, then I saw Bailey walking to the smoothie bar counter, wondering where I was.

"Oh, sorry guys, I'm going to check out some stuff with my friend," I said, glancing at Bailey.

"Let me guess, girl stuff?" Lorenzo joked.

"Yep, I don't think you guys want to know," I said with a playful grin, shaking my head.

I said bye to everyone, then Austin spread his arms wide, "How bout a hug for me?" He said happily.

"Okay, especially for you," I replied, embracing him.

I waved, then Bailey caught me, "Where were you, I thought you'd be at the smoothie bar?" She asked, as if she was my mother.

"Bailey, I was just with a few friends from class." I answered.

"Let's go," I said, then we left to check out the boutiques.

**Austin's POV**

As Abby was leaving, I still gazed at her, almost spacing out. How stupid of me.

"Yo, Austin, you okay?" Allen wondered, examining me curiously.

"Ah, it's Abby, our friend is in love" Lorenzo said, starting to laugh.

"You're thinking of Abby."

"No, he's daydreaming about her!" Sam laughed, all three cracked up.

I didn't respond to their idiotic mocking, I kept my frown.

"Dude, you know we're joking," Allen assured me, still chuckling.

"Yeah dude, you picked a good one this time," Lorenzo said.

"Yeah, she's got personality, she's fun loving, and don't forget, she's a babe," Allen complimented with a smile.

"Don't be getting any ideas," I said in a hoarse tone.

"Dude, don't worry, we won't take her away," Sam reassured me.

"Speaking of which, when are you gonna confess?" Lorenzo pointed out.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon."

**Cody's POV**

I finally finished up my poem, sealed it in a small square-shaped envelope with designs of a rose, and taped a rose to it.

I called Abby on her cell to come meet me at my cabin, so that we can officialy start the plan.

Abby raced down here, then stopped in the middle of the doorway to catch her breathe.

"Hey Cody, are we all set?" She asked, still gasping for some air.

"Yes, and I'm ready to sneak it into her cabin."

"Okay, I'll keep her distracted while you sneak it into her room."

We both agreed that the signal would be a dog bark, then she raced to Bailey's cabin.

**Abby's POV**

I left to find Bailey in her room, reading a book on how to churn butter, and London filing her nails.

"You two, come with me quick!" I exclaimed, grabbing each of their hands, tugging their arms to pull them out of the room.

"Why, what's going on?" They both asked in unison.

They galenced at eachother, then turned back to look at me with puzzled faces.

I hesitated for a moment, then came out with, "You have to come because... A passenger was fishing and he caught a dolphin! hurry, quick!"

What a stupid reason, I thought.

"A dolphin!" They both stood up and began running to the sky deck, then I gave out the signal so Cody could sneak it in.

They both arrived to the sky deck with confused expressions, "Hey, they are no dolphins," London said suspiciously.

"Yeah, where is it?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, my mistake, I must've been watching the discovery channel..." I said, whispering the last part.

Cody returned the signal, then Bailey and London walked back to their cabin, clearly disappointed.

I didn't care, though.

I walked with them, then Bailey noticed something odd.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, picking up the card and rose.

"Oh, it's a letter!" London squealed, gazing at it in Bailey's hands.

She took off the rose, opened the envelope, and unfolded the paper and began reading it.

A bright smile flashed upon her face.

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait. Well, I have some bad news. I'm going back to the torture of school on Monday, and I probably won't update for a while:( School can get tough, AND I have to update my other story. Hopefully, I'll try my best to get another update for this sometime this weekend. Just review! Keep them coming, spread the word!:] I enjoy writing this alot!**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Date

**Ok, so here's your next update, it was supposed to ba longer, but I wouldn't have much time to update. Okay, I need to clear something up; Austin's feelings for Abby are real and true! He's not pretending. I'm not sure if it will be a triangle yet, still working on it. Thanks so much for the reviews!:) So on with the story!**

**Bailey's POV**

The poem was so sweet, and the rose was also great.

I called Abby over, "Who's 'C'?" Abby walked over and looked at the last line that said, "Come to the Sky Deck at 7:00 P.M. Sincerely, 'C'."

She read it, and replied with an excited smile, "Wow, a secret admirer!"

"Yeah, it's really sweet," I said with a grin and pink cheeks.

"Well, you should probably dress up," Abby suggested.

"Well, I guess," I answered.

London poked her head in and cooed with a playful smile, "Aw, Bailey's got a boyfriend! Bailey and boyfriend sitting in a tree..." She trailed off, walking over to her dresser.

Of course, London wouldn't show much interest in my personal life.

Abby left to finish up an essay.

I decided to take some time to go over who it could be.

Let's see.... There's Collin, well, we never really talked.

Then there's.....Caleb, I only sat by him once, but he was a little quiet.

Next there's... Cody?

Well, he is like one of my best friends, but, I don't know if I would want to be in a relationship type of thing.

Do I?

**Abby's POV**

I typed in words on my laptop to complete my essay, which will hopefully get an A+.

Then I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

Without looking up or stopping to push in the buttons, I welcomed, "Come in."

It was Zack, with a laptop and his backpack.

What would Zack be doing here with his laptop and backpack?

"Hey Abby, I need some help," He explained as he walked in, grabbing a chair by my bathroom and sitting in it next to me.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked, noticing my typing.

"I'm working on the essay for Mr. Swanson's class," I answered, looking up at him.

"Oh good, 'cause that's what I need your help on," he said, turning his laptop on.

"Okay, what exactly do you need help in?" I asked, continuing to type.

"Well, I don't know what to write about," He answered, a kind of embarrased look on his face.

"Oh, well, you're supposed to write about a fun time you really loved, like... one of your adventures at the Tipton Hotel, or... here," I explained, gazing in his blue eyes.

They're actually really pretty, which was kind of dumb of me to think.

Not that they aren't.

He looked up at the ceiling, a thinking expression on his face.

"Oh, I know what to write now!"

He opened the word format page on the laptop, and immediately started typing.

I smiled, "Now you get it."

"Yeah, all thanks to you," He said, that certain smile I loved on his face.

I could feel my cheeks heating up slowly.

I finished my essay and saved it.

Then I logged into my email account, uploaded my essay there, and sent it to Mr. Swanson's email.

As I finished up, Zack was now almost done with his.

"You're already done?" He asked surprised, looking at my laptop screen.

"Yep, I started it yesterday," I explained.

He continued to type again, then I suddenly heard my phone vibrate.

I flipped it open, and the small screen said I got a text from my mother.

I read it, it said, "Hey honey, We're all excited that you're going to come visit us on Friday, can't wait! xoxo Mom."

I had forgotten about how my parents wanted me to visit them for the weekend.

Today was Thursday, so I had to leave Friday morning and come back Sunday.

I gave a big sigh.

I'm guessing it was for most of the students, Woody was also going to visit his family, I don't know about the rest of the gang.

"What's up?" Zack noticed my phone out.

"Oh nothing, I guess I forgot to tell you guys that I have to go visit my family for the weekend," I explained with a sad expression.

His eyes grew sad, and he frowned.

"So, you're coming back Sunday?" He asked, gazing in my blue eyes.

"Yes," I answered. I hoped I didn't make him too sad.

"Don't worry Zack, it's not like I'm going away for eternity," I assured him, putting the best smile I could on my face.

"Yeah, I know."

He turned back to his laptop, now completing his essay.

I looked up at his screen.

"I'm very impressed Zack, I thought you always slept in class, no offense," I complimented.

"Yeah, I have to do a little better, or I'll get an F- in his class, I'm not that uncaring," He said, a happy grin spreading across his face.

I laughed, pleased.

"So, now that we're finished with our work.." He said standing up and extending his arms towards the ceiling, stretching.

"How about some lunch?" He finally asked, a hopeful expression clearly visible.

"Um, I dunno, umm, I have to start packing," I reasoned, it's not like I didn't want to spend time with him.

Then, I thought about it again, I felt like I _needed_ to get closer to Zack.

"Ok then," I finally gave in, as I gazed into his sapphire eyes, and a happy grin flashed upon my flushed face.

He smiled even more brightly, the smile I love visible to see.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Um, how about the pizza parlor?" He answered back, starting towards the door.

"Sure, sounds good," I replied, walking out of the door behind Zack.

For some wierd reason, I felt like holding his hand. I refused, fighting it.

We walked side by side, I still fought it back.

I forgot I wouldn't be able to really see Bailey tonight, so hopefully before she goes on her date, I could tell her bye.

We got to the pizza parlor just in time.

We walked in, Zack leading the way with me close behind.

We both walked to the counter, a lady with a white outfit and a nametag at the counter.

"Hello, what would you two like today?" She asked, her tone gentle and polite, grinning.

"What kind of pizza do you like, Abby?" Zack asked me.

"Um, whatever's good," I replied, shrugging.

"Ah, you two are on a date now, eh?" The lady said, her smile getting bigger.

Why would she think that?

"Oh, no no no, we're just friends," I convinced, waving my hands and shaking my head.

"okay, if you say so," the woman said.

People like her really get on my nerves.

Zack ordered a pepperoni pizza, and some drinks. He paid the lady, and she handed him a number, then he thanked her.

"C'mon Abby." We walked to an emprty booth for four.

I sat across from him. We sat in silence for a moment.

"So, what do you think of Bailey and Cody being together as a couple?" I decided to ask, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Well, I can see that she's into those sensitive, braniac type of guys, so, I think they're a perfect match," He answered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I replied.

"So, I heard about the plan," He said, his sapphire eyes boring into mine.

"Do you think it will work?" I asked, still worried about how it will go.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will be fine," He assured me.

We started talking about the essay he wrote for Mr. Swanson's class.

He had written about when he and Cody had to help Maddie, the candygirl, run a daycare cebter. It was really crazy, but entertaining.

Just then, the lady called our number, so we both got to our feet and left to gat the plate of pizza and drinks.

Zack carried the pizza, while I held the drinks.

He sat the pizza down, then grabbed a cheesy piece. I sat the drinks down, and did the same.

I guess he ordered Coke, so I gulped down the soda. I did feel a little thirsty.

We ate and chattted a while. I ate at least two pieces, while Zack ate three.

He told me some funny pick up lines, and I laughed to them.

"So, what do you look for in a girl?" I asked, with curious eyes and smile.

He slightly turned his head to the right, gazing up at the roof, and started, "Well, I look for personality, looks, some smarts, talents, and she should love to have fun, for instance, like you," He said, smiling.

"Well, I look for looks, talents, sometimes eyes, funny, has to be serious at times, a sense of humor, sweetness and caring, and some knowledge," I replied, taking a sip of my soda.

"Hey, I have most of those qualities, looks like I'm that one guy," He said, with a happy expression.

I giggled, knowing he would say something like that.

The time went by forever, but we were only there for a half and hour.

I sighed, and told him that I had to start some packing.

He nodded, a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

We threw away our trash, and headed out the door.

He walked me to my cabin, and we stood there for a moment with silence.

"So, I'll see you later, I really had a fun time with you, Zack," I told him, with a happy expression.

"I'm really glad you did," He said, smiling back.

"Oh, wait, I have to get my laptop and backpack," He alarmed.

"Oh, I'll get it." I opened the door with Zack following, and grabbed his laptop and backpack, then I handed them to him.

"Thanks," he muttered, still grinning.

"I'm really gonna miss you Abby," He said, with a saddened tone, looking down at his shoes.

I easily felt the saddness that he felt, it's like it rubbed off him.

"I'll be back in no time," I promised, giving him an assuring smile.

Without really thinking it over, my arms wrapped around him, being pulled into a comforting hug.

He then curled his around me, our cheeks brushing.

It lasted for a couple minutes, then I pulled away.

"I'll see you, Zack-"

"Oh, I almost forgot," He interrupted, slipping his hand into his pocket, taking something out.

It was a necklace, patterned with colorful, bright beads, and in the middle, the letter beads made the words, "Zack Attack To Abby Lullaby."

It was really amazing, and I just loved the colors, I smiled so widely, my cheeks started to hurt.

"It's a 'hand-me-down', I made it from scratch from art class," He said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed, with a smile.

He handed it to me, and I took it, still examining the colors.

"Oh my goodness, Zack, this is incredibly awsome!"

I cooed, twirling it around my fingers, like a child at a candy store.

"Allow me," he offered, taking the beaded necklace, and placing it around my neck.

The bead letters show up just right.

I smiled as he gazed at me.

I was pulled into another hug, his arms wrapped around me gentley. I felt so content.

We both pulled away as he said, "Well, I'd better go see how Cody will dress on his date, I'm really happy you like the necklace."

He walked to the door with his laptop in one hand, and his backpack in the other, and gave one last wave bye.

I returned it, still smiling.

When he shut the door, I suddenly felt really sad. I _really _was going to miss him.

I took a deep breath, and took out my ipod, tuned it on, placed the earphones into my ears, and started packing my bags.

**Bailey's POV**

"So, London, what do you think I should wear?" I asked, with a curious smile.

"I dunno, all of your clothes are hideous," She answered with a sneer.

Of course she was going to say that.

"What about that dress that you were saving for prom, it looked acceptional," She wondered.

"Oh, you mean the yellow dress with the sequins?" I asked puzzled.

"Yeah," she replied.

I guess London was right about the dress. But should I really dress all fancy?

"London, I'm just going... on a date. It's not prom," I reasoned.

"But you should wear it, Abby said to dress nice," she protested, putting blush on her cheeks.

I guess I might as well.

I went into my closet to grab the dress, then left into the bathroom to change and get ready.

I came out about ten minutes later, my hair brushed with a light headband, and the dress on me fit.

"Ah, very nice indeed," London complimented with a pleased grin.

**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update faster, and remember to review! It means the world to me:)**


	7. Chapter 7 Lovebirds

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry it was late! My annoying brothers got Xbox live, so they've had the computer. Plus, I got piled in homework, and I went Christmas shopping:) Okay, so this chapter is basically all about Bailey and Cody. I hope you enjoy it!:)**

**Bailey's POV**

"You really think it looks good?" I asked, shocked and pleased with London's compliment.

"Well, sure it does," she replied, putting mascara on.

All of a sudden, I heard my loud phone vibrate.

I went to my dresser, and picked up my phone to read the screen.

It is a text message from Abby.

I flipped it open, pressed the "read" button, and read the message to myself.

"Bailey, Come to the lobby, quick!" I shut my phone closed, and told London I'm going to the lobby.

I got there as fast as I can, before I went, I changed out of my dress and into my regular clothing.

I saw Abby waiting in the lobby with a suitcase, Mr. Moseby waiting beside her.

"Abby, what's up with the suitcase?" I asked, confused.

"I forgot to tell you I'm going to visit my family for the weekend and come back Sunday, so I have to miss your date," She said in a sad tone, looking down at her suitcase.

What? She's leaving, and she's barely telling me right now?

"Sorry it's late notice, Bailey," she apologized, staring at me sadly.

"I'm coming back Sunday, oh, there's my ride." She saw a boat by the ship.

She gave me a hug and walked over to the ship with Mr. Moseby.

I gave her a wave, then I walked back to my cabin.

It was 6:45, so I dressed back into my dress, and left for the sky deck. I wondered who it could be?

I arrived at the Sky deck, looking around. Surprisingly, I saw Cody, all dressed up, at a table with a menu in his hands.

They were also playing my favorite song, "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.

Is he the one who wrote me the card?

I distinctively walked over to him, stopping in front of him and asking puzzled, "Cody, what are you doing here?" He looked up, and smiled as he looked up and down at my figure.

"So, you got the card, huh?" He asked, still smiling.

My eyes grew in a little shock, mostly surprise. I can't believe he wrote it!

I smiled as I said, "You wrote the poem, Cody?"

"Yep, it was all me," He replied.

"Wow, it was amazing and really sweet!" I cooed, still smiling, only bigger.

"Take a seat," He said, gesturing his hand to the chair across from him.

I sat down, as he asked, "What would you like, Bailey? I was going to pick something before you got here, but I decided to let you chose."

"Um, anything is good," I answered, gazing at his blue eyes.

A waiter came, and Cody ordered some spaghetti and meatballs.

We chatted about school, and the idea of Abby and Zack.

I decided to tell him about what happened to Abby in 8th grade with her ex Danny. Cody could keep a secret.

He frowned, and looked disappointed.

"That's sad, why would he do such a thing thing to someone like Abby?" He asked, ashamed of Danny.

"There are just really cruel people in this world," I replied, looking down at the table with sad eyes.

The food arrived, and we dug in.

We continued to talk some more, as we chewed the delicious spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, Bailey..." Cody started, looking really nervous.

"I, uh, like you, well, more than just a friend." He said, looking down.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to try it out, you know..." He choked out nervously.

I thought a little bit about it during our conversation.

He's sweet, sensitive, cute, and cool to hang out with.

We both have alot in common, like our smarts.

"Yes Cody," I said with a huge smile, and I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned happily, and his eyes widened gladly, and asked, "I promise, you won't regret it."

"I know I won't," I replied.

It was time to go in, so Cody walked me to my dorm.

We said our goodnights, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I returned the hug, then walked inside my room.

London was visiting Chelsea, so I had the whole room to myself.

I changed into my duck PJ's, and snuggled under the covers.

I slowly slipped into a calm slumber, and started to dream of Cody.

**Cody's POV**

I kept my smile as I walked into the room finding a hopeless Woody chewing Hot Cheetos.

He noticed it, "So, how'd your date go with Bailey?" He asked curiously, swallowing the hot chips.

"It went great, we're a couple now," I answered him, getting my pajamas ready for bed.

"Wow, you must be one lucky guy," he complimented.

I thanked him and cuddled under the covers.

I slowly shut my eyes closed, and began dreaming of my beautiful Bailey.

**Next Day Bailey's POV**

Me and Cody were sitting at one of the tables by the smoothie bar, doing some homework.

Zack strolled up to us while on his shift.

"Hey, so, how'd the date go?" He asked with a curious, goofy smile.

"It went great," I said, smiling at Cody.

"Yeah, we're together now, aren't we my little hayBaile?" I laughed at his compliment, and we eskimo kissed.

"Aw, what lovebirds," Zack said, reaching for a cup on a table across from us.

"Now, we have to figure out about Abby and me," he said.

"Do you two even hang out?" Cody asked with a brow raised, writing the answer to number 15 on his homework.

"Yeah, just yesterday we went out for some pizza."

Wait, Zack and Abby _went out_?

"Did you two go on a date?" I asked demandingly.

"No, but the worker thought we were," Zack answered with a cheesy grin.

"Well, catch you two later," He said, walking back to the smoothie bar.

_Later that Evening_

We all waited on the sky deck for Abby's arrival.

Zack, out of all of us, was the most excited.

We all waited in a table, but me, Zack, and Cody waited by the rails.

Just then, I saw a small ship pull up to the ship's dock.

It whisteled loudly, and stopped.

It was Abby's.

**I hope it was good, I know this isn't my best, but I'm still a beginner. Please remember to review, it'll help me write faster:) I'll try to update sooner that the last time. So please let me know what you thought of it, thank you so much!:]**


	8. Chapter 8 Party with Austin

**Hi readers, I'm so incredibley sorry for updating so late! First my brothers with the Xbox, then my montior broke, next my mouse breaks, and UGH! I hope this makes up for lost time. I felt like I did a good job with this chapter, but I hope you like it as well. Okay, so I have a question for all of you at the end, so please read it. And to the readers who have reviewed this story on every chapter, thank you SO much! You all inspire me to keep writing this. So, on with the story!:)**

**Zack's POV **

The ship had docked against the S.S Tipton, and people were starting to get out.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out.

Abby started jogging to us with her suitcase when she spotted us.

She looked a little... Different. Just when I thought she couldn't look any prettier.

Her hair was shorter, no longer than the top of her shoulders, the top of it pulled in a barrette.

We all ran to her, Bailey tackling her, squeezing her in the hug.

She gave the rest of us a hug, and we welcomed her home.

She left to put her things away, then we left to the smoothie bar.

Bailey and Cody sat together, and Abby smiled and said, "Aww, looks like everything worked out good now, huh?"

"Yep, it sure did," Bailey replied, glancing at Cody with a happy smile.

"So, how was visiting your family?" I asked curiously, taking a sip of a Raspberry smoothie.

"It went well, my cousin took me to get a hair cut as you can see, and my family and I went to a rockin' party, the music and lights were incredible!" She explained excitedly.

Everybody was happy. We all talked about our weekend, Bailey told her about how Cody's and Bailey's relationship started, London hadn't come back from visiting Chelsea until later in the evening, Woody said that he just was bored, and I told her that I was bored without her.

She giggled at that.

Later in the day, London had came back from visiting Chelsea, and she told us about her shopping spree with her best friend.

She examined Abby carefully, noticing something odd.

"You look different, Abby..." She wondered, still observing her features.

Clueless London.

"How about you look closely at my hair," Abby suggested, holding up a short strand of hair.

"Oh, you dyed it!" She squealed, giggling with a humored grin.

Abby dropped the piece of hair, frowned for a second, then smiled and replied dumbfoundedly, "Yes, London, I dyed it."

"Well you should've left it, it looks better your natural hair color," She said, strutting to her cabin.

We decided to let London get settled, and we all hung out with eachother for the rest of the day.

We all went to the game room, playing the arcade.

Bailey and Abby decided to catch up, while me, Cody, and Woody played pool.

The day ended fast, so we all went to our dorms to get ready for bed.

**_The Next Day_**

**Zack's POV**

I woke up around 7:00 and got ready for school.

The schoolday ended, then I went to my cabin to do a little homework.

My phone started ringing to my rythmic ringtone.

I looked at the screen. It said "Mom".

I flipped it open and pressed the answer button, "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie!" Mom squealed excitedly.

"Hey, What's up?" I asked curiously.

She would usually only call to check up on me and Cody once every two weeks.

This must be important.

"Is your brother with you at this moment?" She asked.

"No, why?" I questioned in a puzzled tone.

"Well, I have to talk to you both right now," She answered.

"Okay, I'll go fetch Cody," I informed her.

This really _must_ be important.

I walked over to Cody's dorm with my cell in my hand to my ear still.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked quizzically.

"No, actually, it's good!" She said.

I arrived at Cody's cabin.

I knocked, waiting for an answer.

Cody said come in.

I walked in and sat where Cody was, sitting on his bed with a large, heavy textbook in his hands.

"Cody, it's mom, she wants to talk to us about something," I explained to him.

He glanced at me puzzled.

I held the phone in both our ears, Cody greeted, "Hi mommy!"

Expected from Cody.

"Hi sweety! Guess what?" She said ecstatic.

"What is it?" We both asked in unison.

"You're comin' home for a nice visit!" She literally screamed in our ears.

We both jerked away from the loud phone as our reaction.

"Really? That's great!" Cody said happily with a grin appearing.

Going to Boston to visit everybody would be fun, but, I sure was going to miss Abby.

"Cool, when are we leaving the ship?" I asked in a pleased tone.

"Get ready to start packing your bags, 'cause you're leaving tomorrow!" She shouted gladly.

Tomorrow? It would've been better if we knew ahead of time.

"Alright my little men, I'll see you both tomorrow! I have to get to rehearsal, bye! Love you! See you tomorrow!" She said.

"Bye mom, love you," We both said.

Cody was glad to be able to visit mom. He'll be excited to tell her about him and Bailey.

"C'mon, we have to break the news to everybody," I suggested. Cody nodded in agreement.

We later met everybody at the smoothie bar.

"Well, me and Zack are going to visit Boston tomorrow," Cody explained.

Everybody glanced at eachother.

Abby looked bummed out. She puckered her lips and made a face.

"Aw man, everybody's going away and leaving me here all alone! Bailey's going to Kettelcorn tomorrow, Woody's going to Cleveland, and London's going to visit her parent's!" She pouted.

We exchanged glances with everyone.

"You're all leaving, too?" I asked surprised. It sure was weird that we all were leaving, _at the same time._

"Yeah," They said in unison.

"Mama and papa want me to visit them," Bailey explained.

Woody said the same thing too, and so did London.

I felt bad for having to leave Abby all alone.

What if she got hurt, or got sick, or WORSE; what if some pervert tries to kidnap her?!

I would pray that she would be okay.

"We're sorry Abby," Bailey said with an apologetic look.

Everybody left to their cabins to pack.

Abby went with Bailey to help her, while me and Cody went back to our cabins to start packing.

In the morning, we would say our 'see you laters'.

**Bailey's POV**

Me and Abby started walking towards my cabin, during the whole way, she sulked out loud.

I wish I could stay with her.

I opened the door, we walked in, and I grabbed my suitcase and started digging in my dresser for clothes.

Abby sat on my bed, still looking sad. I decided to just talk to her about other things. We chatted for a half hour.

I was ready to go to Kettlecorn tomorrow with all my things packed.

The night ended on a good note, at least she isn't that sad anymore.

**_The Next Day_**

**Abby's POV**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm. 9:30.

I got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas into a baby blue shirt, white skinnies, and my usual Vans, with a bump in my now short hair.

I got to the deck where all my friends were waiting for their ships.

First Woody left, then London, next it was Zack and Cody.

I gave them each a hug, and Bailey held on tight to Cody, while, for some reason, I held on tight to Zack.

Bailey's ship finally came.

"Bye Bailey, see you in two days," I told her.

I gave her a hug, and almost held on tight for dear life.

I watched her ship slowly fade in the distance of the shimmering, clear waters.

I left back to my dorm for some homework. I finished Algebra homework in less than thirty minutes.

The next two days will be horrible without everybody, I thought to myself.

I started thinking of other people I knew on the ship.

I could go help Miss Tutweiller with some of her work. Who else?

Oh, there's Austin. I haven't seen him lately.

I wonder if he's on the Sky Deck.

I grinned to myself, and quickly got up up my feet and left my cabin to the Sky Deck.

I arrived, seeing a few people from my classes.

I went to the Smoothie bar for, of course, a smoothie.

I asked for a Strawberry and Banana smoothie.

I waited a few minutes.

The usual workman handed me my order, then I paid for my drink.

Ugh, how I wished the workman would be Zack.

I sipped some of it, feeling bored, lonely, and completely stupid for coming by myself.

I felt like one of those depressed people who go to those bars and ask for shots of liquor, the ones in those TV shows?

Yeah, those kind.

Suddenly, some guy came to sit on the stool next to me.

Wait, isn't it Austin? His hair looked a little longer.

"Austin?" I asked without thinking, looking at him confused.

His head snapped to see me, and a smile flashed on his face.

"Abby?" He asked, having the same look as I.

I grinned widely, with a relieved and happy expression.

"Abby, it is you!" He exclaimed gladly.

I gave him a hug, then replied, "Hey Austin, long time no see, how are you?"

"I'm good, I see you cut you hair, it looks really nice" He complimented.

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I started twirling a strand of my hair with my fingers.

We started to chat for awhile and catch up.

I told him about my trip back home a few days ago.

He told me he also left to visit his family back in Arizona, at the same time as I did.

I felt completely comfortable with him. I always did.

"Oh, later on in an hour, the Sky Deck is going to have a Celebration for the Tipton's 48th Anniversary.

They're going to havea concert, a DJ, games, everything! You wanna come with me and my friends?" He asked me, smiling hopefully.

A party? It sure sounded like alot of fun.

"Okay, that sounds awsome," I answered with a happy expression.

Hanging with Austin would really be fun.

"Cool, then I'll meet you at the Pizza Plaza in 30 minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

I told him bye and left to my cabin to freshen up.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and applied lotion onto my ashy arms and legs.

I changed into a Lavender purple shirt with dark skinnies, the top of my hair pulled into a barrette, and my common Vans.

I was basically ready, so I left my dorm to the Pizza Plaza.

I wondered what band would play, Austin said there would be a concert.

I appeared at the Pizza Plaza, seeing Austin and his friends, Allen, Sam, and Lorenzo.

I said hi to each of them with a smile, and they returned the favor.

"Hey Abby, ready to go to the Celebration?" He asked, looking nicely dressed, along with his other friends.

"Yup, let's get going," I replied, ecstatic for the night that's awaiting me.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and I really hope it was worth the wait. Okay, so here's the question: What band do you think should play at the concert; Paramore, or Black Eyed Peas? I have NO idea who should, so I wanted your opinion. Please answer, and I'll do the same as the last time, display your usernames like the last time! Unless, you want a preview of the next chapter? Whatever you want, as long as you answer my question!:] I hope I can update alot sooner. Oh, and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and incase I don't update soon, have a Happy New Year! Please review!:)**


	9. Chapter 9 A Night To Remember

**Hi readers, well I'm back with your latest update. This was a fun chapter to write. I hope you all had a happy new year! Okay, so here are the usernames who answered my question: AsphyxiatedSelfMedicated, lullabydoll456, and Wyntirsno! Thanks, you guys rock! I hope you're happy with the band I put in the concert. :) Okay, so on with the story!**

**

* * *

**POVAbby's

We walked onto the Fiesta Deck, me, Austin, and his other friends.

The lights were so vibrant, colorful, and bright. The decorations were amazing, balloons everywhere, painted banners, etc. The food table was full of chips, soda, and sweets. The DJ played songs from 991 KGGI, one of my favorite stations.

Me and Austin along with his friends walked around to see people that we know.

My cell started ringing in my pocket.

I took it out and saw that Bailey was texting me.

Then another came up.

It said that Zack also texted me.

I opened Bailey's text that said "What you doin bestie? I miss you."

Then Zack's said "Hey Abby what are you up to? You know I miss you."

Austin saw that I was looking at my phone.

"Is something wrong Abby?" He asked, looking at my phone.

"No, everything's fine," I assured him.

I quickly texted Bailey and Zack back saying that I was busy and that I would text them back later.

I closed my phone and walked close next to Austin.

We were walking to the dance floor, orbs of rainbow lights flashing across the dance floor, and the music blasting from the speakers.

I didn't want to dance.

Austin and his friends started to dance a little, doing little stunts, and just having fun and being silly.

"C'mon Abby, dance a little," Austin encouraged, raising his hands high and twisting and turning his body around.

"Naw, I'm not the dancing type."

We stayed on the dance floor for just ten minutes.

We all then left to play some games, I lost almost everyone that I played.

Austin and Lorenzo wanted a snack before the concert began, so we decided to get some chips before the concert started.

Austin ordered hot cheetos, and so did Lorenzo.

Just then, the robot barbie doll I call "Pink Lover" came by.

Only 'cause I never knew her name.

"Hi Austin, hi Lorenzo, what are you all doing here? Having fun?" She asked them with a sugary grin, eager and glad.

Her eyes flashed to me, her expression the same, but not her tone.

"Oh, I guess you guys are busy?" She wondered, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Kassandra, you met Abby, right?" Austin asked, pointing to me.

I met Kassandra's gaze, and I smiled politely.

"I believe we've met," Kassandra replies, her hands on her hips.

"So, where's the twins and the hay girl?" She hissed as friendly as possible, her lips pulled in a tight smile, a brow raised.

"The hay girl has a name, which is Bailey, and they're visiting their families," I replied in an annoyed tone, my eyes becoming narrowed with frustration.

"Who are you here with, Kassandra?" Austin decided to interrupt, hoping there wouldn't be a fight.

I guess I was growing an enemy.

"I'm here with Crystal and Macy," She replied, gazing back at Austin with a happy smile.

"Well, we're going to see the concert. Later," Austin said, signaling us to go.

Kassandra waved bye, still smiling, then glanced back at me, a smirk on her face.

I returned the smirk, then glared at her harshly.

We walked to take our seats in the audience.

"By the way Abby, that's Kassandra, she's been crushing on Austin ever since the 5th grade," Allen informed me, grinning at Austin.

Wow, no wonder she didn't like me.

She probably thought I was his date, which I'm not.

"How come you don't like her, Austin?" I asked curiously, wanting to know the reason.

"She's too much of a perky girly-girl, and too stuck up and only worries about makeup and such," Austin explained, a frown visible.

He was so right about that.

"I'm into more sporty, spontaneous types," He said, smiling at the sky.

I smiled at him. He was really a nice guy, fun, and very caring.

Just then, the host of the concert stood on stage to greet the fans.

He wore a tux, dress shoes, had short hair, and brown eyes.

"Welcome passengers, students of Seven Seas High.

Tonight, we will be having some special guests on board to rock your souls for you. Here to perform, Paramore!"

The ecstatic spectators roared in enthusiasm.

The band came out, and the lead singer, Hayley Williams, shouted, "Let's rock this boat!"

The guitarist started streaking his guitar, then Hayley started to sing "Decode."

The drums beated in my ears, the guitar rocked the audience, and Hayley sung her heart out.

We were all raising our arms in the air, and screaming excitedly.

I love Paramore. They are really good, especially live.

They played two more songs, "Crush Crush Crush" and "Misery Business."

The performance ended, the guitarist playing a mad solo, and the crowd went absolutely wild.

"Thank you everybody! Have a fun night!" Hayley yelled, jogging backstage with the rest of her band.

The audience clapped their hands, it sounded as if there were a thunder storm.

Everybody was cleared off the chairs.

The DJ still played, and people ran over and started dancing their heads off.

I decided, ah, what the heck, and grabbed Austin's hand and Lorenzo's and brought them to the dance floor.

Allen and the others followed, and everybody started twisting their bodys around.

I did the same, staying close to Austin though.

Out of all the people on the dance floor, I trusted him the most.

We started dancing with each other.

I decided to let loose, especially after that performance.

Austin caught my gaze, and smiled brightly.

I widely smiled, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

The DJ kept playing dance songs, like "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha, "Down" by Jay Sean, and such.

I danced to most of them, laughing at myself for imagining how my friends would react to my behavior.

It was about 7:30, and the DJ ended the dance.

That wasn't going to stop us from having a good time.

There were contests of who can score a goal in soccer, who could outdance who, and a lot more.

I entered the soccer contest.

My foe was a guy, average height, blue eyes, and a his hairstyle was a fohawk.

He gazed at me, and threatened with a sly smile, "I warn you, I can kick good, I don't want to make you cry."

I glared at him, and replied in a competitive way, "Then I warn you, I'm fast, I don't want to make you fall trying to get the ball."

I smiled at him, then I changed stance, ready to win.

He did the same.

"Alright, ready, and, GO!" The referee yelled.

He threw the soccer ball up, and I went for it.

It landed, then the guy was about to kick it in his possession, but I quickly kicked it from under him, dashing for the goal.

I sped up, reaching for it, but then my foe tried to kick it from under my nose.

He was able to get ahold of it, but not for long.

When he was about to kick, I smacked it from under him, causing him to fall to the ground.

I barely realized the game had a big audience.

Everyone started giggling and laughing when my foe fell, and even some went "Ooooh."

Austin and his friends started cheering for me.

I ran to the goal, slamming the ball into the net.

Choruses of applause filled the air, and I felt really proud.

The guy was still on the floor, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

I walked up to him. "I warned you," I said, and let out a hand to help him.

He looked at it, then took it in gratitude.

The crowd started cheering once again, then the guy turned to leave.

I won a $50 gift card to "Maroon City", the music shop on the ship.

I smiled at it, I loved music, it was almost half of my life, maybe even 75 percent of it.

Austin and the others caught up with me, and I gave them all high fives.

We went to go play other contests, like a guitar hero one, which Austin won, the "Who can outjerk who?" contest, which Lorenzo won.

Austin and I played game, where you had to toss the ball into the hoop.

There were some high ones, and low ones.

I only got two in, and Austin made all of them in.

He won a big plushy blue puppy with a bow on it's neck.

As he thought, he gazed at me, and with natural courtesy, he handed it to me.

"Here Abby, I want you to have it."

His friends smiled at him.

I blushed a bit, and smiled with big eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet, thank you Austin!"

I took the puppy in my arms, hugging it tightly, and sweeping my face into it's softness.

The manager of the game looked up and saw Austin's gesture.

"Aw, cute little lovebirds," He cooed, smiling with his dimples popping out.

Austin's face was painted light pink, and so was mine, but out of a little frustration.

We left the game stand to play more.

Austin gentley laid his arm around me, and caught my blue eyes.

He smiled, and so did I.

I let his arm stay there, it felt comfortable.

Allen and Sam played a little basketball, and some mini soccer.

The night was about to finish up, it was 9:00, which was the time to end the celebration.

The common lights flashed on, and the game stands closed up.

Mr. Moseby and the other workers escorted the passengers and students off the fiesta deck.

Me and the others had started walking towards my cabin.

We arrived at my cabin, and so I gave Allen, Lorenzo, and Sam hugs for a great night, and we grew closer.

Finally was Austin, he pulled me into his arms, embracing me for a while.

I pulled out of it, and said goodnight to each of them.

I waved back, and caught Austin's gaze, his smile took up his whole face, and I could tell he was really happy.

I walked in, and got ready for bed.

It really was one of the nights I'll never forget while being on the ship.

**A/N: Sorry Wyntirsno, more people liked Paramore, I hope you're okay with the band. Oh, and incase you're wondering, I changed the party to be on the Fiesta Deck. I'll be back with your new update as soon as I can, just review please! :]**


	10. Chapter 10 Gifted

**Hey there, I'm really sorry it took me soo long to update. Alot has been going on in my life, and too many interruptions. It was supposed to be longer, but it's been too long. Like I said, sorry! So, on with this story!**

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I woke up the next morning, my head aching, and still feeling tired from the night before.

I sat up, and yawned loudly, raising my arms to stretch.

To my surprise, it was 11:47 when I glanced at my phone's clock.

I quickly got out of bed, and dressed.

I went out to the Sky Deck to get some breakfast.

I ordered scrambled eggs, Sunny D, and butter toast.

I grabbed my plate and sat down on an empty chair at a vacant table.

I took a couple bites of my eggs, and started wandering off.

Today, all my friends would be coming back, thank goodness.

I missed them all alot.

It's not that I didn't like being with Austin and his friends, it's just that I love being with Zack, Bailey, and Cody the most.

I continued to eat my breakfast until I was full.

When I was done, I returned it to the cook, and left to the ship's dock to wait for my friend's arrival.

I saw a ship coming our way, then it docked upon the S.S Tipton.

I could see it was Zack's and Cody's ship.

I stood waiting for them, then they suddenly appeared with their suitcases.

"Abby!" Zack screamed joyfully, sprinting to tackle me.

He smacked right into me, his arms wrapping around me for a relieved hug.

I giggled at his reaction. Zack would most likely do this.

I returned his happy hug, smiling and laughing.

Cody followed behind, rolling his suitcase, then stopping in front of us.

I pulled away from Zack's embracement, then left to give Cody a hug.

We waited awhile for Bailey's ship to come.

All three of us waited by the dock, sitting on the deck.

Zack sat next to me, I mean _next_ as in his arms brush against mine whenever he makes the slightest move, and Cody on the other side.

We scanned the shimmering seas for Bailey's ship.

The sky was blue, with no clouds in sight, and the sun reflected it's shining rays upon the water, making it sparkle beautifully.

The waves splashed against the S.S. Tipton, dampening us a little.

Zack and Cody told me about their time at the Tipton hotel.

They created a little chaos when riding the carts, as always.

They told me about their friends Esteban, Maddie, and Nia. It sounded like they were all like a family there.

Then, a ship appeared, docking aboard our boat.

It was Bailey's, as it seemed.

People poured out of the opening, running and walking aboard our ship.

We found a happy and excited smiling Bailey making her way towards us behind the crowded people.

"Bailey!" I yelled, scrambling to my feet to embrace Bailey.

I got up and ran to her, putting my arms around her, pulling her in a squeezing hug.

We both giggled at my reaction.

"Bailey!" Cody exclaimed, hugging Bailey tightly and securely.

They both started to talk gushy talk, the language that every couple speaks when they're in love.

You couldn't blame them.

They parted from the hug, and walked to join us.

"Okay, so, what should we do?" Cody asked, looking blank about our next activity.

"I think we should go unpack," Bailey recommended, glancing at her suitcase with a sly grin, brows raised.

We all agreed on it. We would meet Woody and London later. We all separated.

I went with Bailey to help her unpack, then we would all meet up later at the smoothie bar.

"So, how was everyone Bailey?" I asked curiously, watching her take out clothes from her suitcase and put them away into her dresser.

We conversated for about fifteen minutes.

"Okay, let's go to the smoothie bar!" I commanded, pointing to the door with my thumb.

"Yeah, about that..." Bailey trailed off, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"I texted Cody and he wanted me to hang out with him for the rest of the day, just the _two of us." _She emphasized the last words so I could understand better.

My face became confused. "So, you guys don't want to hang out with me and Zack?" I questioned, looking a little hurt.

She just got back, and she immediately wants to be with _Cody? All alone?_

"You could get closer to Zack," She reasoned.

"That's not the point," I protested, feeling slightly mad.

She started to give me that sad little puppy dog face, as if she were begging for an umbrella in the cold, dripping rain.

That always used to work when I was thirteen and under, but I figured, only a real puppy could do that.

But then again, Cody and Bailey hadn't really spent much time together.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Oh thank you so much Abby! We'll do something together later, I promise!" Bailey promised, hugging me in gratitude.

I always took her word for it. We left outside her cabin.

"Just hang out with Zack, I'm sure he'll welcome you with open arms," She assured.

Of course he will, why wouldn't he?

"Alright, have fun with your feller," I said, waving at her before I left to the smoothie bar.

I arrived on the Sky Deck, searching for Zack.

Luckily, I found him sitting at the smoothie bar, sipping a raspberry smoothie.

I walked up to the counter, and sat next to him.

"Hey, where's Bailey and Cody?" He asked, turning in his stool, looking around for the couple.

"They wanted time alone," I answered, frowning sadly.

He stared at me, feeling my emotions.

The ship was now docking in the United Kingdom, a wondrous place to explore.

"How about we do something together then?" Zack asked, grinning slyly.

Just then, people were starting to heavily crowd the side of the smoothie bar, choruses of talking muffling every sound.

We both stood up from our seats, and walked over to the crowding of people.

We had to push and shove our way to see what all the fuss was about.

We both could now see the visible sight.

The small tan colored chihuahua shook violently, as if it was about to have a seizure.

It bared it's teeth aggressively, trying to ward off the uncalm people.

It paced itself right and left, furiously growling, trying to find an opening to escape.

I could tell it was a boy.

"Aw, poor thing, he's just scared," I said, looking sadly at the vibrating animal.

Zack glanced at me, looking concerned.

"How did it get here?" He asked, looking and observing its behaviour.

"Someone probably brought it aboard, and they weren't taking care of it," Someone responded behind Zack.

Just then, a fifteen year old looking boy took a step forward, and rose his leg.

"Who cares, it's just a mutt," He muttered irritably, staring at the dog in annoyance ruthlessly.

Why would he hurt the innocent dog?

There's no reason, I love animals, and, well, let's say I have a cool gift involving them.

**Zack's POV**

Abby was looking at the dog intently, with a sad face.

It looked like she really wanted to help it.

Suddenly a guy stepped up, muttering a bad comment, and rose his leg, readying to kick the dog.

Abby stood up, "Don't hurt him, idiot!"

She shouted angrily, stepping up and defending the pup.

The abundance of people went dead silent.

She backed him away, but he stood there," I'm not going to listen to some girl," He muttered, staying in place.

The dog started barking ferociously at the boy. It snarled madly.

"Get back," Abby demanded, a frightening expression obvious.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do if I don't?" He asked smugly, smirking in amusement.

"Stand back, or you'll regret it," I commanded seriously, taking a step forward with my arms crossed.

Abby glanced at me in surprise, then half-smiled in gratitude.

He glanced at the both of us, then took a step back.

People started whispering to eachother.

The pup still barked, clearly afraid at this point.

Abby kneeled down, inches away from the dog, and smiled kindly to him.

She slowly put her hand out, signaling the pup to sniff her.

It backed away, his barking decreased rapidly, but still growling protectively.

Her eyes were friendly, and her smile was warm and comforting.

She still had her hand reached out, and waited patiently.

The dog completely stopped growling, and glanced up at Abby, a blank and unsure expression on his face. Luckily, he stopped shaking wildly.

"It's okay, nobody will hurt you," She assured him in a soft tone.

He looked back up at her, still afraid of what would happen.

She put her other arm behind her back. "It's alright," She reassured him, still very patient.

He took a step forward, starting to shake a little. He walked forward, up to Abby's hand, and stood there, studying it.

He glanced up at her again, seeing her smile and gentle eyes.

The crowd didn't make any noises at all.

He leaned his head down slowly, but surely, and sniffed her hand, inhaling her scent.

She stood there, as still as a statue, in order for her gesture to work.

The pup sniffed it some more, and before you know it, started licking her hand with its warm, rough tongue.

It wagged its tail happily, knowing that he was safe with her.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Abby had a gift for animals. They all would trust her. It's like she was some kind of saint.

The pup backed up and started whipping its tail rapidly.

Abby slowly reached for the pup's head.

It looked at her hand, and kept the same expression.

She petted his head, stroking his fur affectionately.

She smiled wider. It ran up to her, begging her to lift him.

She giggled, pleased, and swept him up, carrying him in her arms.

The irritating boy was mortified with the result of Abby's kindness. He stomped away from the scene.

She stood up, catching my eyes on her, and smiled sweetly.

The crowd went "Aww" and clapped their hands.

**Abby's POV**

The pup was absolutely adorable when I finally absorbed his trust. I was glad I could earn it.

The crowd of people started clapping and cheering for me. I felt proud and happy.

I cooed at the sweet loving chihuahua in my arms.

Zack stared at me in a surprising, happy way.

People started leaving, going back to their businesses.

"Wow Abby, you truly have a gift for animals, and a pure heart," Zack complimented me with that smile that I love.

I blushed at his words, ruffling with the small pup's soft fur.

He barked at Zack, not in a mean way, but a little defensively.

"Did you save that poor dog?" A lady with a suit asked.

She had that uncommon, British accent that we weren't used to.

"Yes, I did," I replied back, showing her the little chihuahua.

"Amazing, to be able to gain trust from a little thrashing and scared pup like that, you must have a gift, and a warm heart," The lady commented, smiling in an impressed way.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I've been told, and I want to go to UC Davis for college," I responded, glancing at Zack with a smile from the corner of my eye.

"Well, how would you like to volunteer at the United Kingdom Animal Shelter tomorrow around noon? We'll put good notes on your record, and donate some money for college," the lady offered with a hopeful expression.

Good notes on my record? hell yeah! That'll be great help getting loans and scholarships.

I smiled surprisingly, "Oh, that'll be great, but I won't need the money," I replied, feeling like dancing around and jumping up and down, feeling like going crazy.

"Okay, we'll be expecting your arrival around noon, and by the way, my name is Alexxis Parker," She answered, stating her name and offering her hand out as a greeting.

I shook it, and replied, "My name is Abby Garcia, nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Alrighty then, I will be late for an appointment, I'll see you then!" She walked off to her destination.

I stood there, mentally screaming 'Eeeek!'

My smile took up 99 percent of my face.

"So, you're going to the shelter tomorrow?" Zack asked, bringing my attention back to him. I turned to see his sad gaze.

"Of course, I could get good scholarships if I do it," I replied, trying to reason with his stubbornness. He looked down at his shoes.

"You wanna come and help?" I asked, feeling that melancholyness of his rub off me.

I didn't want to leave him alone, Bailey and Cody will probably be somewhere else making out or writing sappy poetry to eachother.

"Uhh, I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun, we can spend time with eachother."

"But I'm not too good with animals."

"But you're with me, so you can learn, come on! Please?"

He studied my begging face.

He gave out a big sigh, smiled with bright blue eyes, and gave in, "Oh alright, but it's only for you."

"It'll be fun, I promise you," I exclaimed happily, wanting to wrap him in a bear hug, but remembering I had the pup in my arms still.

Questions suddenly popped into my head; what will I do about him? Should I name him? Should I keep him? Should I take him to the animal shelter?

Zack also was confused about what should happen to the pup.

"What should we do with him?" I asked, gently digging my hands through his fur, gazing at the pup.

Zack glanced at the small dog in my arms, his expression blank and puzzled.

We both thought for a moment.

"Well, we can't just let him roam around the ship," Zack reasoned.

That was sort of a dumb question to ask, but I'm too soft to say anything.

"Well, how about we keep him for the night, then take him with us to the shelter tomorrow?" I wondered, looking at Zack for his approval.

He still looked a little undecided. "Yeah, I guess we could, but we can't let him out of our sight," He stated, looking more confident about the suggestion.

"Okay, so what do we name him? He doesn't have any tags." "Hmm..."

We both thought about the question.

We analyzed all the pup's features; he's a tough guy, but caring and very loving, and his tan fur, he has large ears, and the breed came from Mexico...

We both glanced at eachother with the same look.

"Amigo," We stated simultaneously.

Amigo barked at his name happily, glad with what we chose.

"There you have it! You will now be Amigo." Zack said, reaching for the pup's fur.

Amigo glanced at Zack's hand, and kept the same face.

Zack ran his hand through his fur, feeling the texture. We both laughed, and petted the dog some more.

"He's probably hungry," I wondered, glancing at Zack for his opinion.

"He probably is, what should we feed him? I don't think the ship's cook carries dog food." Zack asked.

We both looked up into the sky to find an answer.

"Well, maybe we can give Amigo fresh water and some meat," I recommended. That was the only thing that popped into my head.

Zack nodded at my idea. He probably didn't know how to take care of a pup. Has he and Cody ever had pets before?

Amigo was now snoozing contently in my arms as I affectionately ran my fingers through his ruffled fur.

It was now 7:30, and time for dinner. Perfect, I could get the food now.

I held out my arms for Zack to hold the pup while I snatch the food.

Unfortunately, Amigo slowly flickered his big, round eyes opened, and as Zack was holding him in his arms, Amigo angrily snapped at him, and jumped down.

Zack gave me a questioning look. "I guess he prefers you."

Amigo trotted to me and stood on his back legs, begging me to hold him. I guess he just wasn't used to Zack, nor he doesn't know him.

I gentely lifted the pup in my arms, and he snuggled to get comfortable.

"Alright then, I'll get the food, just wait in your cabin until I come," Zack commanded.

I gave a quick nod, and walked to my room with Amigo in my arms.

**I hope it was worth the wait. Oh, and to those who are waiting to see when Zack finds out about Austin, you'll see in the upcoming chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, that is, unless school doesn't cram into my schedule, or anything surprising happens. Please review, I would really love to hear your thoughts on it, and it's what keeps me writing!:]**


	11. Author's Note

Hi readers, sorry I haven't updated my story in a while, I've just gotten really busy with my whole life, alot of things have been going on, so I won't have any time for the story:( but I promise you, when I'm able to update, I will. The last chapter didn't get too many reviews, so what's up with that? I know it's taking a while for things to happen, but I'll speed it all up in the next chapter for sure:) So if you haven't read the last chapter, read and review!! It's the only thing that keeps me updating the story, not kidding. So I'll try to update the story by the end of this month.

Sincerely, RawrILoveYooh


	12. Chapter 11 The Shelter

**Hi readers, get ready for a new chapter! I'm so sincerely sorry about how long this took me to update, It's just too long to explain. So please read and REVIEW!:] I'll keep writing as long as you REVIEW! **

**Abby's POV**

I waited about 10 minutes for Zack to come back safely with the food for Amigo.

He barged into the door, tripping on his shoelace, causing the neatly wrapped plate fly out of his hands.

Luckily it landed safely on the bed, next to a hungry Amigo.

My eyes widened as Zack scrambled to his feet to shut the door behind him and lock it.

He caught his uneven breath, and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Zack, why were you in such a rush?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well, you see, I sneaked into the kitchen to find some chicken for Amigo, then I had found some freshly cooked drumsticks, and so I sneaked away a plate and some plastic wrap, and grabbed a few, and just as I was on my way out, one of the chefs caught me, so I ran out of there as fast as I could, and a couple were chasing after me, but I think I lost them," He explained in between breaths.

I raised a brow, then smiled and laughed at his reaction. He smiled back.

I grabbed the plate and started unwrapping the plastic wrap. The aroma of the delicious chicken filled the air. Amigo wagged his tail happily.

I set the plate next to him, and he started gulping down chunks of meat. He must've been starving. I had a bowl of water prepared for him, so I set that beside him as well. He lapped the fresh water and continued his meal.

After the pup was finished, Zack offered to take the bowl and plate back to the kitchen where they belonged.

It was already time for bed, so I said goodnight to Zack, and changed into my regular pajamas. I plopped down on my bed, and Amigo followed behind.

I covered myself with my warm toasty blankets, and Amigo laid down next to me, his fur warm against my bare, cold skin.

_**The Next Day**_

I woke up early enough to start getting ready for the day ahead of me.

I quickly dressed into some jean shorts and a green T-shirt, and slipped on my Vans. I put my hair into a tight ponytail, just in case the job gets messy.

I texted Zack to meet me at the smoothie bar around 11:30.

"Let's go Amigo," I told the excited chihuahua, and we left out the door.

I guessed I wouldn't be able to hang out with Bailey at all today. I couldn't really blame her, she has to spend more time with Cody, deepen their bond. There wasn't much I could really do about it, except support her.

I ate some breakfast, and fed Amigo some of the leftover chicken from yesterday, then I found a sleepy Zack at the smoothie counter, his head laid down, snoozing softly.

A light bulb popped into my head. I smiled deviously to Amigo, and he started wagging his tail. He most likely knew what I meant by this.

I picked him up, and held him next to Zack's cheek.

Zack started mumbling something in his sleep.

Before you know it, Amigo licked Zack's cheek with his rough tongue.

"Oh Abby, I feel the same way you do, don't stop," He mumbled, smiling while dreaming.

His eyes started to slowly flutter open.

I giggled to myself. His eyes were wide open, and he shot up, gagging. "Ew what the heck, Amigo?" I bursted at this point, I couldn't help myself. He brushed off the drool and saliva the pup left, aggravated. After he saw the expression on my face, he bursted laughing, I guess it was just contagious.

We stopped after a while, and Zack asked, "Alright, are we ready to go?" I replied with a happy yes and an excited smile. I wondered how the day would go. Amigo barked happily and trotted in the middle of us.

We left the ship's deck and found ourselves on a street in the wide, exotic world of the United Kingdom.

I pulled out my phone and quickly got onto the internet. I was able to get a signal here after all.

Zack and Amigo waited patiently as I checked my mail to see if Ms. Parker sent me the map to the shelter.

I was right. I clicked on it and a city map took over my phone screen.

It directed us 2 kilometers north.

I beaconed Zack and Amigo to follow, and stay close, the city looked to big for us to get lost.

The map directed us a little further, and from a little far away, I could see the sign 'The United Animal Shelter'.

Me and Zack started our way towards the shelter, with Amigo in my arms.

"Like I said Abby, I'm just not that good with animals, I don't really know how to act around them, my mom never let me and Cody have a pet," Zack stated concerned as we neared the shelter.

"Zack, remember, I'll show you how to treat them, it's really not that hard," I replied, trying to raise Zack's confidence.

"Easy for you to say, you're like a saint to them." He said."I just know how to treat them, and I care for them, some people just treat them like lower class life forms, and that's not right, they deserved much more than that," I stated, looking up to the clouded blue sky.

Momentarily, we arrived at our destination with a sleepy Amigo in my arms. Zack opened the door and led me in.

As we walked in, we saw check-in counter with a receptionist woman sitting behind. We walked toward it and I stated politely, "Hello, we're the volunteers for today." The woman looked up at me from writing words on paperwork. "Oh, you must be Abby Garcia, correct?" She said with a gentle, sweet voice. "yes ma'am," I replied with a nod. "Okay then, I'll call in Ms. Parker, this'll take a moment," She said with one finger signaling to wait, and she picked up her phone and started dialing.

Zack glanced at me, as I stroke Amigo's fur affectionately. "Hello, Ms. Parker, she's here..... Okay, I'll let her know." She hung up the phone and turned to meet my eyes, "She'll be here momentarily." I nodded, "Thank you," and walked with Zack to sit in the waiting chairs.

We waited two minutes before she arrived. "Hello Abby, I'm glad you could make it," She said as I shook her hand respectfully.

"I'm glad to be here, it's okay if my friend Zack is with me too, and I have an addition to the shelter," I said, showing her the pup in my arms. "Of course, I'll show you two your job."

**Zack's POV**

The woman escorted me and Abby to a wide, huge room with maybe 10 cages in it, dogs barking and playfully running around.

Abby put Amigo down. "Alright boy, this will be your new home for now, I know soon, you'll find a loving and caring family to take you home," She said to the pup, petting him as if she won't ever see him again.

Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, so she quickly brushed them away. She scratched his chin affectionately, and he closed his eyes in content. Other breeds of puppies came and welcomed him into their home, and he cheerfully followed.

"Bye Amigo," I shouted at the young pup as he strolled away. Amigo came to a stop, and turned around to run over to us.

He came up to me and offered his head. I leaned my hand down and started stroking his rough coat. He lolled out his tongue at me, and happily barked a goodbye, then strolled away again, this time for good.

Ms. Parker escorted us into a different room, more cages in sight, but roomier. "Okay, you two will be feeding these dogs their meals, and make sure they get enough exercise for at least thirty minutes," She explained to us as I observed the dogs.

There were furry little Alaskan Husky puppies, hyper Maltese, sleepy German Shepherds, playful Labradors, even more I didn't recognize.

She guided Abby to the enormous bags of dog food and puppy chow, and then she left us with all the dogs to tend to.

"Okay, let's get started," She said as she gathered bowls to pour the food in for all of the dogs.

**I hope it was worth the wait, sorry it was so short too, if I didn't finish it in like two days, they were gonna delete this:( I'm trying my best to keep up with this story, but keep these reviews coming in, Please!:) Next update will HOPEFULLY be soon as possible:]  
**


	13. Chapter 12 Confession

**Abby's POV  
**

I signaled Zack to grab the empty bowls and bring them to me. I opened a dog food bag, and slowly poured the dry food into the bowls one by one.

The dogs and pups smelled the aroma of the food, and started barking and jumping around excitedly. Cage by cage, Zack and I started unlocking the locks on each of the dog's cages, and they trotted over to the bowls to eat their meal.

They crunched the dry food down with their powerful jaws, and swallowing the bits of chewed food.

Me and Zack glanced at one another with a grin, and continued to observe the dog's behavior with one another.

**Zack's POV **

**A**ll the dogs continued eating their food restlessly.

One German Sheperd puppy was growling at the other next to her, still chewing down the dry food.

The pup looked about a month old, and possibely didn't know the saying of 'sharing is caring'.

It caught Abby's eye, and she cautiously took a few steps toward the two.

The youngster named Roxy kept growling at the other, and snapped at her brother, which caused him to yelp.

Abby scowled. "No! Bad Roxy!"

She firmly pushed Roxy away from the bowl, and picked up then pup and took her to her marked cage.

"This is your punishment," Abby told the puppy, and set her into her cage. The pup started whimpering loudly.

"Wow, how'd you do that? Aren't you supposed to discipline them by hitting them or something?" I asked curiously as to how she was able to tame the dog.

"You can't exactly teach a puppy how to behave if you physically spank them or hit their nose. It'll only make them more afraid of you, and they'll hesitate at the command. What you must do to teach them correct behavior is to send them on time out, just like a child sent out to stand in the corner, front turned. They'll catch on what they did wrong, and learn from their mistake, and make sure they won't let it happen again," She explained, trying to ignore the whimpering puppy.

I figured, she must be some kind of expert on them too. "How do you know all of this?" I decided to ask curiously.

"There's really nothing complicated about it," She answered, a tannish Pomeranian named Whiskers trotting over to her.

She lifted her eyes from me to gaze and smile at the pup. She picked Whiskers up and started scratching the back of his ear; his eyes in content.

"Wow Abby, I can see you will make it big with working with animals," I told her, smiling and gazing at her. "Thanks Zack, that means alot to hear," She said, smiling that angel smile I loved to see, her blue eyes brighter than usual.

I looked down at the ground in front of me.

I couldn't take it anymore, keeping everything bottled up inside of me, everything I want to tell her, how beautiful she is, how sweet and loving and understanding she is, how I'll never be able to find another girl like her in a million years.

I guess I was zoning out when she gave me a confused look and asked "Anything wrong Zack?" I jerked up and told her "Naw, everything's fine."

The puppy jumped down from her lap and joyfully trotted over to the other dogs.

I had to figure out how to tell her. How I can open my heart to her, then maybe, she'd accept how I feel about her.

"Hey Zack, it's time to put the dog food away," She said, standing up from the floor.

We started grabbing a couple of dog food bags and storing them into the cabinets.

It's like a miracle had happened for me.

I stretched out my arm to grab the last bag, when at the same time, Abby's arm reached for it too.

My hand laid upon hers, keeping it as gentle as I could. We looked up at eachother at the same time, her eyes shocked, and so were mine, but in a happy way. We both smiled at the same time, her eyes started to glisten with a great brilliance that I couldn't comprehend.

I leaned in to her, but in a split second, she pulled herself away. Her hand almost slipped away, but I kept it under mine.

"Abby, I've wanted to tell you something for a while now," I told her, her expression changed.

She remained there, looking unsure of what's to come.

"Abby, you're one of the sweetest people on Earth, and so loving and caring. You have this way with people that pull them towards you. You're not hot, nor gorgeous, but _beautiful_. You're fun to be around, and you're a great listener too. You're there for all your friends no matter what the situation, and you're the person everybody wants as their shoulder to cry on. You're so incredibely unique, and you don't have a flaw on you. You're everything a guy looks for in a girl. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I want to be the one who makes you happy, who stands by your side, the one you look forward to seeing everyday, and I wouldn't want anyone else in the world but you. I want to protect you in every way I possibley can, and spend every minute of every day with you. I know I might seem like one of those players, but when I met you, I didn't feel that way towards you. I want you to take my open heart and all it offers, and more. I promise, I'll never hurt you in any way, and if I do, I'll shun myself out of your life completely."

At this point, Abby was stunned. her eyes still gleamed brightly, but she gulped nervously.

I kept my eyes on her, looking hopeful and hoping that she understands me.

"Zack, I, I don't know what to say," She stammered, surprised and still trying to take it all in.

"Look Zack, I just, I don't know, I don't want to get caught up in this kind of relationship, and end up getting hurt."

She pulled her hand away, and left to take a seat on the ground. Her head turned to the ground, and so did her eyes.

"I don't get it, why not? Why is it so hard for you to just accept me? What is it that you don't like in me? What won't you give me a chance, to show you that I'm not the type of guy that you think I am?"

I nearly shouted, I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to know the reason as to why she won't give me one chance.

She looked up to me, her sapphire eyes sad and sorrowful.

She glanced up at me, then turned her head to look at the ground beneath her.

"It's not you, it's not that I don't have any feelings toward you, I just..." She paused for a moment "I just don't want to get hurt again."

Again?

"What do you mean again?"

* * *

Hey readers!(: Sorry I take so long to update. And sorry it's so short. I promise, the next chapter will be longer! I hope you like the way I portrayed the feelings. I'm still a beginner, so I hope you like it:) Oh and please review! Review review and review! :] The next one won't take up so much time!


End file.
